Female Mentality
by Autumn Hills
Summary: MAIN STORY COMPLETE Ch 1-13: Adrianna Kreggs, former Chief of Police with the San Diego PD, finds herself joining the CBI after a traumatizing incident brought on by a not-so-close friend of Patrick Jane's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The city was buzzing all around an apartment building, in San Diego California. Sirens were sounding loudly, and flashing lights shone brightly. The sun was bright but the clouds were rolling in with the eastern wind. On top of the building, from below could be seen, was a woman with a white flowing dress standing at the edge of the building. A group of CBI agents stood in front of the building contemplating the situation.

"She's gonna jump." A male agent with dirty blonde curly hair announced nervously. He looked over at the female agent to his right, with his green eyes. She had long shoulder length black hair, and green eyes. "You better stop her Lisbon."

"I know that already Jane, but we can't just waltz up there like we own the place, we need a plan." Lisbon sighed loudly. The two were in a circle of five Agents. To Lisbon's right was a woman with long red hair, and brown almost red eyes. To her right was a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. Finally to his right was the last of the five, a man with short black hair and brown eyes. "I'm thinking Cho and I will head up and talk with her." She said nodding her head at the man with black hair.

"I'm on it boss." The man known as Cho headed back towards one of the vehicles to get a bullet proof vest prepared for him. Lisbon turned to the red head.

"So what do we know about her other then what we learned at the Red John scene." She asked her.

"Well we know that her name is Adrianna Kreggs, she just lost her mother and sister to Red John. What we didn't know is her father died when she was 12 and her step father is overseas working with the military currently. She currently resides in her mother's home with her little sister. She just recently took a leave of absence from working as chief of the San Diego PD. Currently she is armed with a handgun. That's about it." Van Pelt replied.

"What is she doing, is she going to shoot herself or jump?" Rigsby asked with a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Rigsby!" Van Pelt glared at him with anger in her eyes. Rigsby casually walked away from them. Jane tilted his body so he was in Lisbon's sight.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked with a large grin on his face. Lisbon looked at him with a straight face for a moment before smirking and shaking her head.

"You, are staying down here so you won't cause any trouble." She left towards the same place that Cho went, leaving Jane with a 'what did I do' look on his face. Van Pelt left in the direction of Agent Rigsby.

The girl stood on the edge of the building staring down below. She hated that all the attention was on her. She just wanted to get everything over with she was tired of the pain. Tears were falling from her tired looking blue eyes, staining her pale skin. Her shaky hands were holding a gun; she wasn't going to fire it though. She had already made such a commotion she might as well jump. She inched a little closer to the very edge, pushing aside her long waist length black hair with her thin fingers. She was about to take the last step forward, when a large bang came from the metallic door behind her. Disrupting her thought process she turned to see Agent Cho and Lisbon standing before her.

"Adrianna, please step away from the edge we only want to help." Lisbon calmly told the girl.

"My name is Adri." She replied sternly.

"Adri, we know that you're upset but we can work this out." Lisbon took a step closer to the girl. Adri wiped away her tears with her arm.

"You're all working with him aren't you, he wants me dead too." She lifted the gun in front of her and pointed it at Lisbon. Both Lisbon and Cho responded with raising their own guns. "I'm tired of it, I feel him watching me everywhere I go. I can't trust anyone anymore. He destroyed my family he killed them." She was now screaming at the Agents tears flowing down her face like waterfalls.

"Miss, we are CBI Agents we are here to help you. We want to catch Red John; we are on your side." Cho said raising his voice over the sirens coming from below. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "See we're agents, now please put the gun down." Adri, jumped down away from the edge walking towards the Agents, letting the gun rest at her side. She looked at the badge it was shining brightly in the sun. The skies began to rumble, startled, Adri looked up at the now almost pitch black sky. The clouds were merging together. "Looks like a thunderstorm coming our way." Adri froze on the spot at the mention of Thunder and immediately dropped the gun.

"Okay whatever; let's just get out of here." She seemed anxious and her fingers were tapping against her white dress impatiently. Confused the two Agents put their guns back on their belts. The metallic roof door opened again to reveal the man known as Jane. He still had a wide smile filling his face; he walked up to Lisbon and Cho.

"Jane, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." Lisbon huffed.

"I thought you could use my help." He retorted. Lisbon and Jane continued talking, until a flash of light, and a large boom erupted from the sky. As fast as the thunder came, Adri was on the ground in the fetal position crying with her hands over her ears. The sound of thunder was the only thing that scared her and she never understood why. It wasn't the fact that it was loud because she's shot guns that were louder, she never really knew why but she was always too scared to even look into it. Jane walked up to Adri and held out his hand.

"Fear is only in the mind, if you want I can help you." His hand stood suspended in the air in front of Adri for almost a minute before she even raised her head to look at him. She sniffled lightly before standing up straight she pushed his hand out of the way. She ignored everyone's stares as she went down the staircase to the commotion in front of the building. She immediately convinced the police officers she was fine and just needed some therapy.

"Wow she's… interesting." Cho sighed. Jane walked up to Lisbon and Cho with a smile.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Well, either way we need to bring her in for questioning. We'll ask her to come see us tomorrow." Lisbon walked towards the rooftop door. "Come on we have paperwork to complete." They began to make their way down the staircase.

"So why do you think Red John left her alive it wasn't just coincidence that she wasn't there as well?" Cho asked Jane.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I am curious to find out." He replied with a distant look in his eyes. The three of them took the staircase door out to the front of the building.

"Rigsby it's nice to see you again." Adri huffed lightly as one of the ambulance workers checked her over.

"Yeah it's been awhile Chief Kreggs, I haven't seen you since I left for the CBI." He chuckled. "I never expected to see you again in a situation like this though." She smiled at him lightly.

"Yeah well people change and stuff happens, nothing can stop it." She stood up off of the edge of the ambulance and turned to one of the doctors. "I'm fine, can I leave now." Her voice had an aggravated tone to it.

"We were told not to let you leave till the Agents talked you." The doctor replied. Her fingers clenched tightly. She pointed towards Rigsby.

"See this guy right here. He is an a-gent say it with me a gent, I was just speaking with him. Therefore the Agents have talked to me." Lisbon saw Adri yelling at one of the doctors, she sighed before intervening.

"Miss Kreggs, you are free to leave on the condition that you will come in tomorrow for some questioning." Adri calmed down slightly, she knew that the people were just trying to help.

"Yeah sure." Her head ached she could feel a sharp pain in her temples. She wasn't planning on telling the doctors she just wanted to get some rest. "Yeah I will. Do you think someone could give me a ride to the nearest hotel, I don't feel comfortable going home just yet." She stared down at her black dress shoes, and pulled lightly on the hem of her white summer dress. So much had happened she was confused with everything mostly her reactions to the situation, she didn't feel in control at all. She was going to fix it though. Another loud burst of thunder caused Adri to return to the fetal position.

"I can take you." Jane smiled. He seemed a little too happy with the situation. Jane stood in front of Adri who was curled up in an almost perfectly round ball, he kneeled down to face her. "Come on it'll be fun." He held his hand out to her again. Adri sniffed lightly before looking Jane straight in the eye. She wiped the tears away from her red eyes before taking a deep breath. She shook her head in disapproval before smiling and taking his hand.

"Fine, whatever." They both stood up, and Jane was still holding a small smile on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go my car is this way." He let go of her hand and led her towards his light blue Citroen DS21.

"Wow nice car." Adri was shocked; it was the most amazing car she had ever seen.

"Thanks." He opened the car door for her, she smiled and got in the car. Other than her head ache she was beginning to feel a bit better. "You know, you have a nice smile you should use it more often." He laughed as he entered the driver's seat of his car. Adri blushed lightly at his words.

The car was silent as Jane drove into Sacramento. Adri stared at the street lights as they passed by. Eventually Jane pulled into a nice looking hotel. "This place looks expensive, I love it." She smiled at Jane. "Thank you so much for driving me Mister Jane."

"It was my pleasure, if you need anything the CBI Headquarters is just up the road, you can usually find me and the other agents there." Jane told her with a serious look on his face. She smiled one last time before exiting the car. Adri waved goodbye to Jane as he left. She gripped her head tightly as she felt a wave a pain pass through her head, after a moment of excruciating pain she took a deep breath and entered the hotel.

The small rectangular room was cold and only contained a metal table, three chairs, a mirror that filled one side of the room, and a small door. Sitting at the table was Adri, she was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt, with black dress pants. She had her head in her arms as she laid against the table. Her headache had made it impossible to sleep last night even though she was staying at such a luxurious hotel. "Hello again." Jane smiled as he and Agent Lisbon entered the room. They both sat across from Adri at the table.

"I said I'd be here, so I'm here." She returned with a smile. There was something about Jane's bright smile that gave her an uncontrollable urge to smile back, and she hated smiling. She turned her attention to Agent Lisbon. "You said you had some questions so question away."

"Alright, I want you to tell me what you did from beginning to end on the day of the murder." Lisbon stated calmly. Adri sighed regretfully that was something she could do without fault. She had a photographic memory, it was a blessing and a curse, though it had helped her numerous times working with the police.

"I woke up at six o'clock, it was a habit from my cop work. I took a shower and I got changed, I got my sister up and ready for school and out the door by quarter to eight. I made breakfast for my mother right after that, she had been sick so I was taking care of her. Hence my leave of absence from the San Diego PD, my sister is too young to take care of her so that left the job for me." She stopped momentarily to bring herself together, she was about to start speaking again when Jane interrupted.

"That must be rough you're step father is overseas so he wasn't there to help." He no longer had a smile on his face; it was serious with a hint of intrigue in his eyes.

"All he does is cause more problems." She mumbled, her fists clenched with her words and her face held a resentful look.

"What was that?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Nothing. Anyways, after breakfast I sat around watching television until Mary-Lee my little sister came back from school. I was going to make dinner when I realized we didn't have any spaghetti noodles so I left for the store down the street." Her voice began to crack a little as she spoke and you could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears. "When I got back the house was quiet, so I went up stairs to my mother's room and… and…" Adri now had tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, and she wasn't talking anymore she was just taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "I saw the smiley face as soon as I opened the door, and there was this note pinned to my mother's bedroom door." After wiping her tears she dug into her pocket and handed Lisbon a piece of paper.

"This should have gone straight into evidence, why did you keep it from us?" She opened the paper, after looking over it a moment she handed it to Jane.

"Adrianna, you mock the criminal system with your lies and secrets. You can consider what's behind this door a gift, they won't have to be in pain anymore." Jane took in a deep breath before placing the paper on the table. "Do you know what the note is talking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She did know, but she couldn't say anything because she knew what the outcome would be if she told them. If she told anyone, even though she knew it meant that her mother and sister's death was her fault, and even though it tore her apart inside, she could not tell anyone.

"I really don't know what it's talking about." She said as convincing as possible. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Jane staring at her, she looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Alright well that's all we need to know for now we'll call you if we have anymore questions." Lisbon sighed.

"Well here's the number of the hotel I'm staying at, I think I'm going to be staying there for awhile until I get everything sorted out." Adri wrote a phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Agent Lisbon.

"Thanks, do you need a ride home?"

"No I think I'll take a cab." She was nervous and didn't want to go with any of the Agents to make it even more uncomfortable. She said her goodbyes, and left for the hotel.

* 2 weeks later*

A large man with a bald head and beady eyes walked into Agent Lisbon's office. She was sitting typing away on her laptop. "Lisbon is this a bad time?" He asked her.

"LaRouche, uh no actually, what would you like?" She turned from the computer screen to face him.

"We're having a new Agent join your team, just as a trial nothing permanent yet, she'll be coming in this afternoon. The reason it's only a trial is due to the fact she just recently got out of therapy for a death in the family." He sat down in the seat across from Lisbon as he spoke.

"Alright, and who might this new Agent be?" She questioned.

"Junior Agent Adrianna Kreggs." He answered leaning back in the chair. Lisbon raised a brow at the name. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No it's just going to be… interesting." She smiled. She stood up and walked over to Agent LaRouche with her hands in her pockets. "Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

LaRouche stood up and straightened out his suit and nodded before leaving the room. Several seconds later Jane enters Lisbon's office. "So, what was that all about?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"LaRouche was just informing me that another Agent is going to be joining our team this afternoon." She walked out of her office Jane following close behind her.

"Who is it?" He asked. Lisbon and Jane were now standing where are all the other Agents' desks were. She ignored him and began to speak to the Agents.

"Alright this afternoon we will have a new Agent joining our team. Van Pelt you can give her the run down on everything on our current case she will be helping you for the time being."

"Yeah sure boss." Van Pelt returned.

"Who's the new kid?" Cho asked as he stared down at his book.

"You better not be talking about me." Adri walked into the room and everyone stared at her silently. "I came early seeing as I have nothing better to do." She placed her black coat on the back of a chair and sat down. Jane being his usual self was the first to speak.

"Well it's nice to see you again, are you staying at home yet or are you still staying at the hotel?" He asked with a big smile. She smiled back softly before answering.

"I'm back at home now I've done a lot since I saw you all last. I went and saw a therapist, I went back home. Now I'm planning to start working again, so I thought I'd try here."

"Well welcome to the team." Van Pelt shook Adri's hand with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright well since you're here early we might as well get a head start on this case. Van Pelt." Lisbon stated turning to Van Pelt.

"We are working on a double homicide, victims are Lynn and Marco Goodwin. Mrs. Goodwin was found with two shots to the chest on her living room floor, and Mr. Goodwin was found drowned in the pool in their backyard. So far no suspects and the only evidence so far is a boot print that we found in the garden 5 feet from the pool." Van Pelt converted her attention from her computer to Agent Kreggs as she spoke.

"Alrighty then sounds simple enough. What would you like me to do?" Kreggs jotted down some notes on a note pad.

"Well for now you are going to stay here with Van Pelt in case we need you. Cho and Rigsby I want you guys to go back to the crime scene and see what else you can find, Jane and I are going to go question the neighbours who gave the 911 call." Lisbon turned to where Jane had once been and sighed when she did not see him there. "Scratch that here's a job for you, go find Jane and when you do don't let him out of your sight. I don't want him causing any trouble." Kreggs raised an Eyebrow before everyone dispersed she turned to Van Pelt and sighed.

"Does he always disappear like this?"

"Yeah, you'll get use to it soon enough though." Van Pelt laughed slightly before returning to her computer.

Kreggs walked out of CBI headquarters and sighed. She didn't know what she was doing where the hell was she suppose to find Mister Jane, she knew nothing about him. She looked around and saw his car was still parked in the parking lot. Her black heals clicked against the pavement as she walked over to the car, she peered in the back window and laughed at the sight before her. She opened the back door and held her hand against her hip. "Mister Jane having a nice nap?" Jane sat up quickly yawning.

"I'm awake."

"Yeah, Yeah, sure. Come on I'm suppose to keep an eye on you and I thought it was going to be a challenge." She was trying to hold back her laughter. She couldn't believe the sight before her was the infamous Patrick Jane that she had heard so much about. His dishevelled blond curls heading in every direction, his vest had slid off his shoulders, he looked at her with his green bleary eyes. She stopped and stared back, his eyes drew her in, she immediately turned away from him when she noticed she had begun to blush. Several moments later Jane hopped out of the car with a small stretch.

"Did Lisbon actually say that I was a challenge?" He asked as he followed Kreggs back into the station.

"She didn't have to, I've heard many stories about you Mister Jane."

"Please just Jane is fine, or Patrick, none of this Mister business." He chuckled. When inside she sat down at the table that was in the kitchen. "Would you like some tea." He asked her as he began to pour himself a cup.

"I don't know I've never really had tea is it any good?" Jane looked at her with a look of disbelief, he grabbed another tea cup and poured in the ingredients. He placed the hot cup in front of her before sitting down. She looked down at the cup and examined the steam that was erupting from the cup. Jane gave her a nod to go ahead hesitantly she picked up the cup and took a large sip. "Wow it's sweet, I thought it was going to be bitter like coffee I don't like coffee."

"Well I'm glad you like it, you sound picky though."

"I am very picky, my mom use to tell me that I was skinny because I didn't like anything." With her own words she became distant remembering the smiley face on the wall that had been created from her mothers blood. A sudden ache in her head caused her to cringe with pain. She opened her eyes to find a concerned Jane staring back at her. "I'm fine okay just a headache." She took another sip of tea which calmed the pain a small amount.

"You know pain is only in the mind I could help you out if you want?" He asked her. She shook her head in disapproval she knew about how Jane use to be Psychic she didn't believe in Psychics but she still didn't want him to roam around in her head. Plus the pain let her know that she still felt things, lately she had felt empty, feeling pain was better then not feeling at all. "I'm fine really, anyways shouldn't we be working on the case?"

"Oh yes the case, well I already know who did it." He smiled.

"How is that even possible, you guys don't even have any suspects?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He stood up and began to walk away. Adri immediately got up and followed him all the way out to his car outside.

"Planning on taking another nap Mist- Jane." She corrected herself as she spoke.

"Nope, hop in, there is something I want to show you." Adri being as curious as she was jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up without another question.

Inside the car was silent, all you could hear was the humming of the engine as it drove forward. Adri was pulling at the bottom of her shirt it was a bad habit that she did when she was nervous, when she was younger she would pull on them so much that they would rip. "Why are you nervous?" Jane asked breaking the silence. Noticing what she had been doing she stopped pulling on her shirt and set her hands on her lap.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just bored. How much longer till we get where you're taking me?" She replied sternly.

"Another 45 minutes and we should be there. Why don't we talk since you're bored?"

"Talk about what there isn't anything to talk about."

"Well how did your step father take the news about your mother and sister?" He asked her. She frowned. He wasn't going to be back for another week and she hadn't told him yet, she didn't want to tell him. She didn't even want to be there when he found out.

"H-he doesn't know yet."

"Why are you afraid of him?" He had noticed during Adri's questioning that she wasn't very fond of her step father, but it wasn't till he heard the tone in her voice when she had said that she hadn't told him, he noticed the fear. "What did he do to you?"

Her fists clenched and the image of her step father flashed into her mind. She wasn't afraid of anything other than thunder, she had convinced herself that she wasn't afraid of him. He was awful to her as a child and to her sister, but she never told anyone what really happened with him to make her hate him so much, she didn't even tell her mother but she was sure she knew. So she wasn't about to tell Jane someone she barely knew. She laughed lightly, "Me? Scared of him? I don't think so, there is only one thing that I'm scared of and that's thunder." She forced herself to sound as real as humanly possible. Jane could tell that she was hiding something. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was though, he had a feeling he would find out eventually though.

No more questions were asked during the car ride, Adri had fallen asleep along the way. She talked in her sleep so there was a lot of mumbles and sentences that didn't make sense. But one thing Jane had noticed she had said the most was 'don't touch me'. He pulled in front of a bright looking house it was painted white, and had stained glass windows on it. It was next door to a similar looking brown house that had 'do not cross' tape around it. Adri opened her eyes with a yawn. "Where are we?" She asked.

"The murderer's house." He replied hopping out of the car. Adri was now wide awake and exited the car and followed him to the door where he rang the door bell. A woman who looked to be in her late sixties opened the door. "Hi we're with the CBI I just have a one question for you and your husband." The woman gave Jane and Adri a confused look. An old man and Lisbon appeared behind her in the doorway.

"Jane, Kreggs, what are you doing here?" Lisbon asked with anger. Adri shrugged and point at Jane. Jane completely ignored Lisbon and walked into the house.

"When was the last time you two clean out your attic?" He asked walking up the staircase inside. Adri and Lisbon followed close behind him.

"I don't know a couple of years maybe. But what does that have to do with anything." The old man asked irritated. Once on the top floor Jane reached up and pulled down the staircase to the attic, everyone moved up there and looked around curious to discover the object of Jane's insanity. Jane put his finger to his lip motioning them to be silent. After a few seconds of pure silence snoring could be heard. Jane pointed to where the sound was coming from and hiding under the blanket in the corner of the room was an old man. He was thin and bald, with a long black beard. He was wearing a white shirt that had blood on it and had muddy blue jeans and boots.

"I bet the blood on his shirt matches that of Lynn Goodwin and that his boot is the same size as the print we found in the backyard." Jane smiled with triumph the man woke up at the sound of Jane's voice and immediately tried to run. Adri quickly tackled him and had him on the ground with his hands behind his back. She began to recite his rights as she handcuffed him.

"Jane how did you know that he was up here?" Lisbon asked.

"Well when I was in the house the other day I noticed that they had a telescope that was pointed at the neighbours attic. I saw the man moving around up there so my guess is that, the Goodwin's found out that he was up there. He found out that they were going to tell so he killed them." He answered as they all headed back towards the front door.

"But then why would he only shoot one of them and not both?" Adri asked keeping a strong grip on the cuffed man.

"Well that's easy he ran out of bullets." He was smiling from ear to ear.

Adri stared through the glass of the two way mirror Agent Cho and Lisbon were inside with the man they had found in the neighbours attic. They were just finishing up with documenting the confession, she was having a hard time focusing. Her eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep she had, had the night before. Adri leaned her head on the glass and closed her eyes. She could feel herself dipping into sound sleep when the sound of a door opening startled her awake. "Hey we're going to have some closed case pizza is there anything specific that you would like?" Van Pelt asked peeking from the door that had awoken her.

"Just cheese please and thank you." She replied standing up straight stretching a little. Van Pelt smiled and nodded as she left. She looked at the now empty interrogation room and sighed. Going back to work was suppose to take her mind off things, and so far it wasn't working very well. Sometimes it can be hard to keep track everything, a blessing and a curse and currently it wasn't helping in any way shape or form. She walked out of the room, and made her way to the kitchen where she had been with Jane earlier. No one else was in there so she took a peak into the cupboards. She was thinking of having a cup of tea until she opened one of the cupboards to find several different types of the ground leaves. "Now which one of you was the kind I had earlier?" She whispered to herself. She studied the boxes carefully not noticing as Jane walked into the room. She sniffed at the tea bags, she smiled when she reached the camomile tea. "There you are." She paused for a moment, realizing she hadn't seen him make the tea and she had no idea how to make it.

"You're going to want to boil some water." Jane laughed, startled by the sudden realization of his presence she dropped the box of Camomile tea on the floor.

"You should really make more noise, you would startle less people." She picked the box up off the floor and set it on the table.

"Sorry it's a habit of mine. Would you like any help?" He asked. She gave him a stern look, she didn't like getting help from anybody.

"No. I am perfectly fine thank you." She grabbed a nearby kettle and filled it with water and turned it on. Jane watched her carefully as she stared at the kettle as if it were some unfathomable creature. After a minute or two the kettle began to whistle loudly. Not knowing what to do Adri covered her ears. Jane took the opportunity to take over.

"Watch carefully." He grabbed two medium sized mugs, and filled them with a small amount of milk he then put a single teabag into each mug. He grabbed the kettle and poured the steaming contents into each mug, filling them each nearly to the brim. Taking sugar from another cupboard he put a single spoon full into each stirring smoothly. He then handed her one mug keeping the other to himself. "There you have it, a nice calming cup of Camomile."

"I've got it memorized, is the system the same with all tea?" She took a deep inhale of the refreshing smell before sitting and taking her first sip. She smiled, she found that the tea was quite relaxing and tasted very good.

"Well some teas you may not want milk or sugar. Some people put honey in it or even lemon. Really it depends on what you like." He smiled sitting across from her at the table. He noticed that when Adri smiled she looked a lot like a small child, which was a vast change from her usual stern look. Adri took another sip of the tea and sighed. She felt perfectly relaxed which was a rare thing. But that relaxation was interrupted once Rigsby and Lisbon walked in with two pizzas. They set them down on the table where Jane and Adri were sitting.

"Pizzas are here!" Rigsby called out with a large smile on his face.

"We have one just Cheese and one with Pineapple." Lisbon said opening the pizza boxes releasing a delicious aroma into the air.

"Who eats pineapple on their pizza?" Cho asked grabbing a slice of cheese pizza. Jane, Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Lisbon all grabbed a slice of the pineapple pizza. Adri sipped the last little bit of tea out of her mug before grabbing a slice of cheese pizza for herself. Silence filled the room and the only sound that could be heard was the chewing of the person next to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adri walked into her home with a sigh. The lights were all off and the house was silent, she tossed her keys on the counter and took her shoes and jacket off. Her head was aching and the room started to spin around her. She had held in the pain all day, she didn't want to show her coworkers that she was in any way weak. But, now that she was behind her own walls she couldn't hold back, she didn't understand what was happening to her. She started to walk up the stairs to her bedroom but was interrupted when she was hit by a dizzy spell and knocked unconscious on the steps.

_Adri was about 12 years old, her mother was sitting at the kitchen table with her step father. Her mother's stomach was fairly large suggesting pregnancy. Her mother stood up and walked towards the hallway. "Adri I'm going out for a little bit to pick up some groceries Steven is in charge." Her mother smiled as she left the house. Adri looked over at her step father, who stared at her with an evil smirk. She immediately ran up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Into her closet she went sitting in the back corner in the fetal position. Adri knew what was going to happen it happened every time her mother left her alone with him. Steven was a bad man._

_"Adrianna, my beautiful step daughter where have you disappeared too?" His voice rang in her head. Her bedroom door began to creep open and her step father's footsteps slowly moved around her room. The loud steps sounded almost like thunder as they pounded into the ground closer, and closer towards the closet. Adri covered her mouth holding back her tears. Then there was silence. She didn't dare move though, she kept still and listened to the terrifying silence. Her closet door swung open and there he was with a large smile on his face. He grabbed Adri's wrist and yanked her out of the closet with such immense force that she was thrown into her dresser. Tears streamed down her face, and as the came towards she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

Adri's eyes opened and suddenly she was back at home all alone by herself. She was drenched in sweat from the nightmare and her whole body hurt from sleeping on the stairs, in such an awkward position. She groggily sat up and looked at the time. "4 o clock." She whispered aloud. She was going to be up in two hours anyways so she didn't see the point in going back to sleep. Adri entered her bedroom and grabbed some fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

She left her bedroom fresh and awake. She wore sleek black dress pants, and a dark violet blouse. Her blow-dried hair was up in a high ponytail, she readjusted her silver watch around her wrist with a sigh. Her head instinctively turned towards her mother's bedroom. Her body seemed to move on it's own as she headed towards the room. She opened the bedroom door and her whole body froze seeing the stained smiley face on the wall. She was going to have to paint over that before her step father came home. Adri turned to the calendar that still hung on the wall of the bedroom, the last day in the month was circled several times. "One week, three days. Then he'll be home. I'll tell him then." With that she walked out of the house and drove to work.

"You're here early, trouble sleeping?" A familiar voice startled her as she entered the kitchen. She nodded in reply at the sight of Patrick Jane. "Would you like some tea?" He asked as the kettle began to whistle loudly. Again all she did was nod, sitting down at the table. In less then a minute, a large steaming cup of tea was sitting in front of her. Jane sat down in the chair across from her. She inhaled the steam from the tea and then gave a confused look.

"This is a different kind then last time." She thought back to when she sniffed through the many boxes of tea to find the camomile that Jane had made her before, she immediately matched the new smell with it's name. "This is green tea right?" She looked at cautiously before taking a sip her whole body seemed to relax as she drank it.

"Correct, that's quite a nose you have." He laughed. She blushed lightly.

"I have a very good memory anything that involves interacting with any of my senses I will remember." If it was up to her though she wouldn't remember anything at all. They sat in silence for several minutes before the rest of the group came in. Lisbon immediately took charge.

"Alright the DA's office just called and we've got another case to investigate, in Anaheim we'll be heading there by plane so you may all stop quickly at home to pick up some things and we'll all meet up at the airport in 2 hours." She talked loudly and when she was finished everyone immediately dispersed.

Adri stared out the airplane window she had never been on a plane before. The were in a private jet so it was only the six of them. Jane had broken the silence. "Hey Kreggs want to play a game?" He asked. She looked at him confused. "I bet I can read your mind." He smiled. She frowned.

"No I don't want to play, and stay out of my head got it." She told him pointedly. He immediately lifted his hands up in defence.

"Was just an offer, how about you Van Pelt?" He laughed. Van Pelt smirked.

"Sure go ahead what am I thinking?" She looked him straight in the eyes .

"You are thinking that, Jane will be able to read my mind because he's a psychic… Van Pelt how many times am I going to have to tell you there is no such thing as Psychics." He looked at her disapprovingly.

"As many times as you use your little mind tricks on people." She retorted. Everyone had a smile on their face except for Adri.

"Oh come on you have a great smile, where is it hiding?" Jane asked standing up and sitting next to her. She glared at him with anger. "Come on it has to be in there somewhere I know it is because I saw it the other day." It was then that the 'seatbelts on' light began to flash, warning them that they were now landing. Adri attached her seatbelt and ignored everyone until they landed.

As soon as everyone got off the plane they headed straight to the crime scene. They were at a large sky blue house it was taped off with yellow 'do not cross' tape. They walked inside and began to investigate. Lisbon started to talk to the police officers that were on sight. "So what's the deal?"

"The victim's name is Davis Ranwood he lives here with his 5 year old daughter Alice who is still missing at the moment. We think that the suspect may have kidnapped her." The cop began, he was about to continue when Jane interrupted.

"The little girl wasn't kidnapped she's still here." He began to look around, he found a single dress up plastic shoe on the twisted staircase. Adri followed him as he walked upstairs.

"Don't worry Lisbon you keep getting the update I'll follow him." She told Lisbon who nodded in agreement. Adri continued up the stairs keeping a close tail on him. He dipped his head into the first room he saw and then slowly walked in looking around the room. It had a small single bed with bright pink sheets. This was definitely the little girls room. "Is she in here or what?" She asked but was quickly interrupted by a soft shushing noise.

"I wonder if there is anyone here who can tell me this cute little teddy bear's name?" He called out in a soft voice. It was then that Adri noticed that he had a small light blue teddy bear in his hand. A small shuffle could be heard from the large trunk at the end of the bed. The lid lifted up slowly to show a little redheaded girl with bright blue eyes. "Oh hello there you must be Alice, my name is Patrick I'm here to help your daddy." He held the teddy bear out at arms length towards the little girl. She carefully grabbed the stuff bear while stepping out of the trunk. She didn't speak, she didn't even smile and for a moment she just stared at Jane until she looked over at Adri.

A huge smile formed on her face when she saw her she ran over and wrapped her arms around Adri's legs. "Mommy you came back." Alice spoke softly. Adri looked to Patrick for help but he only shrugged. She sighed and picked up Alice in her arms.

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken I'm not your mother." She was prepared for the kid to start screaming but she didn't. Alice put her hands on Adri's cheeks.

"Yes you are silly." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Adri's neck. She didn't know what else to do so she carried her downstairs to Agent Lisbon, Jane following close behind her.

"Oh you found her good." Lisbon smiled, she raised a brow at the child who was still hugging Adri tightly.

"She seems to think that Adri is her mother." Jane said filling in the blanks. Lisbon raised a brow and then looked over at the family photo that was on the wall. On the left in the picture was the victim red hair and brown eyes, in the center was Alice with her red hair and blue eyes, and holding Alice in the picture was a beautiful woman who looked almost exactly like Adri except the woman's hair was slightly shorter then hers. "Wow I'm not surprised." He chuckled lightly at the picture.

"What happened to the mother?" Lisbon asked the police officer.

"Died a couple months ago in a car accident." The three of them frowned at the response.

"She probably saw everything that went down, the trauma may have caused this." Jane sighed.

"Well she has no more living relatives I'll call foster services right away." The officer said. Adri didn't like that idea, foster care was not the greatest place for children she had many friends as a child who were in the system and had it rough.

"There's no need to do that." She said quickly before the officer could dial the number into his phone. All eyes were on her right now. "It's just that-" She had to figure out some sort of excuse. "Well I think it'd be best if she stayed with me… just until the case is over. If she remembers anything she'll want to talk to someone she trusts." She put the girl down back on her feet. Alice stared at them all and said nothing. It was clear she wasn't going to talk or do anything for anyone other then her 'mother'.

"As long as you realize that she is your responsibility." Lisbon told her. Adri nodded, she was glad she was going to delay this until she finds the right family for her. Adri picked Alice up again.

"I'll go make her an overnight bag." She walked back upstairs. Jane looked over at Lisbon, the kind a look that told Lisbon that Jane knew something.

"What is it Jane?' She huffed angrily.

"I just think we should get our hands on the file for that car accident." He smiled. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before telling the officer to get her the file. "You know I think things are finally going to get interesting."

"With you, that can never be a good thing." She laughed. Adri came downstairs without Alice.

"I thought it would be better if she didn't hear the run down of the case. So I left her upstairs to pack up her own stuff." Adri kept a straight face as Lisbon spoke.

"Well Mr. Ranwood was hit in the head with a bowling ball that was found on the scene, it doesn't seem all that personal so I don't quite understand because the unsub didn't break in there are no signs at all of forced entry at all."

"If there isn't anything personal then why do it in the first place?" Cho asked. The police officer came in and handed Lisbon a file which she quickly skimmed through. Jane was reading it over her shoulder.

"Well I see the common denominator in both cases." Jane smiled. Lisbon looked up at Jane.

"You don't really think?" She asked.

"Yes I believe that the unsub wasn't intending to kill either of the victims." He started.

"We don't even know that the unsubs are the same." Lisbon interrupted.

"I'm confused so then who are they after?" Rigsby entered in.

"Well the person who is the only common denominator in both cases is…" Jane took a large breath. "Alice." At that moment little Alice appeared on the staircase dragging a small pink suitcase behind her.

"What's wrong mommy?" The little girl looked at Adri worried. Adri returned with the same look, this was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She definitely needs to stay with us now, for protection." Lisbon told Adri. Adri walked over to Alice, and picked her up again.

"Well then she won't leave my sight." She was scared for the girl.

"Nothing is for sure, but it's still a smart idea." Rigsby added.

"Why do they want the girl though?" Van Pelt questioned. "She's just a child what could she give the unsub."

"Good question, one that I do not know the answer to yet." Jane answered.

"Well Cho and I will go check out his office, Van Pelt and Rigsby I want you two to look into what they were spending, and Jane and Adri I want you to go back to the hotel with Alice for now till something comes up." Lisbon commanded, everyone dispersed.

Adri walked into the hotel room carrying Alice who was holding onto her tightly. Jane followed her inside. "Mommy I'm hungry." Alice frowned as Adri set her down on the bed.

"Alright what would you like to eat, I'll call room service to bring it up." She replied smiling for the girl.

"Can I have grilled cheese with French fries?" Alice asked.

"Of course you can." Adri replied picking up the phone and dialling room service. "While I'm at it do you want anything Jane?" She asked him, he shook his head. "Alright. Hi yeah I would like two orders of grilled cheese and fries sent to room 209 please. Thank you." She hung up the phone, then began to giggle lightly when she saw that Alice had fallen asleep on the bed. Adri walked over and took off Alice's shoes and tucked her into the bed. "I'll wake her when the food gets here."

"Wow I'm surprised you don't already have kids you have quite the motherly instinct." Jane told her sitting down in a chair.

"I don't date, never have, probably never will." She retorted.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm sure there is somebody out there for you. Why don't you get out there and try?" He asked her.

"For the same reason you don't," She whispered only just audible for Jane to hear "Trauma." He frowned in response. Now he needed to find out what exactly happened to this woman to make her into this person.

"And what exactly is this Trauma you experienced?" He stood up and began to boil some water in the kitchen for tea. It was then that Adri knew she had said too much, but she also knew that she was going to have to tell someone eventually. So she decided to tell him… just a little bit.

"Well, when I was eleven my mom started dating my step dad Steve." She began. Jane was glad that she was going to open up to him even just a little bit, even though he had a hunch about the situation based on Red John's note and her reaction to things. "My mom thought he was a saint, and he was. Until she left the house. When it was just him and me he got dangerous, in many ways." She was at this point trying to hold back her tears. She was about to continue when a cup of tea appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything else, I can tell what happened. You and your sister fell victim to him many times during your life eventually you escaped when you were old enough to move out but your sister was still a victim. You never told the authorities because you believed no one would be on your side." He told her. She nodded taking the cup of tea and sipping it sadly. He sat down next to her on the bed, he placed his hand on her knee and looked her straight in the eye. "Everything is going to be alright." It was a very silent moment which was interrupted by room service. Adri blushed as she got the food from the door, she shook it out though this was serious.

"Alice, wakey wakey, your grilled cheese is here." She rustled Alice lightly waking her up. Alice smiled at Jane as he handed her a plate of grilled cheese and fries, and handed another one to Adri. Alice handed Adri her light blue teddy bear so that she could eat. The bear was soft but it felt weird on the inside, like there were rocks in it. Jane's cell phone rang loudly he picked it up immediately.

"Hello, oh hey Van Pelt. What. Okay hang on I'm going to put you on speaker." He pressed a button and held out the phone so that it was between himself and Adri. "Okay say that again."

"Alright it seems that about two weeks before the car accident Mr. and Mrs. Ranwood spent about half a million dollars on diamonds. That's what I think our unsub is looking for I still don't know how to connect it to the girl though." Van Pelt told them. Adri looked down at the bear, there was a zipper on the back she unzipped it and her eyes widened at the sight.

"I know how it does." She took a handful of the diamonds into her hand and showed Jane.

"Oh my." Jane said. "Okay Van Pelt I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up the phone before she could ask anything. Adri turned to Alice.

"Alice, where did you get this bear?" She asked her. Alice looked at her strangely then laughed.

"Wow mommy you're really silly today, don't you remember you and daddy gave it to me. You told me to not let the bad man touch it." She smiled.

"Who is the bad man?" Jane asked her as calmly as possible. Alice stared at Jane confused at whether she should speak to him or not, she looked over to Adri who gave her reassuring nod letting her know it was alright to talk to him.

"Mommy said that the bad man from daddy's work wanted to take me and Mr. Bear away, but the only way he can take me is if he has Mr. Bear." She jumped on the bed straight into Adri's lap and began petting the teddy bear. "Because the bad man wants me because I look like his Natalie."

"I don't understand any of this at all, this isn't making any sense if he wants the girl why does he need the diamonds." She asked Jane who shrugged in response. Adri stuffed the diamonds back into the doll. "Alice if it's alright with you I'd like to take Mr. Bear for a little while." Alice frowned but then handed the bear to Adri who put it in her purse.

"Why don't you too finish eating and then we'll go talk to Lisbon." Jane smiled sipping his tea calmly. Adri took a large bite of her grilled cheese before nodding in agreement.

The sun was high up in the sky and the air was warm, and moist. Adri, Jane, and Alice had just arrived at Lisbon's location. It was a large RV in a trailer yard, the RV was a dark green and had 'catch me if you can' painted on the side with red flames. Adri walked over to Lisbon who was talking to a man with dark brown hair and green eyes. "So what did you have against the Ranwood family?" Lisbon asked the man, who must have been one of Mr. Ranwood's co-workers.

"I had nothing against them at all we all got along great." The man answered angrily, he then noticed that Alice was there and his body language changed entirely. "I apologize but I have to make a quick call." He said walking slightly off to the side and started dialling on the phone.

"Do you mind if I take a look around your RV?" Jane asked the man as soon as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah sure whatever floats your boat." He answered annoyed. Jane smiled and motioned for Adri to follow him. She picked up Alice and walked with Jane into the RV. Once inside Adri walked over to the bed and sat down with Alice in her lap, she kept a close eye on Jane as he looked around most likely searching for clues.

"Do you see anything suspicious?" Jane asked her. Adri looked around before shaking her head. "Yeah neither do I, which is suspicious in itself I'm going to go ask Lisbon a quick question I'll be right back.." Jane walked out of the RV. Everything was silent for a few moments before she heard a click and the start of the engine.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked standing up leaving Alice sitting on the chair inside. She had only taken a few steps before the RV started to move. "Shoot!" She ran to the front of the RV where the driver's seat was she looked out the front window and saw that they were headed straight down hill, straight towards a thick forest without any path large enough to fit an RV. She grabbed the steering wheel and tried to turn it but nothing was responding, the brakes, the gas, absolutely nothing. She checked all the doors and windows and all of them were jammed or locked from the outside, no way out. Adri walked back into the back of the RV, and grabbed the microwave that was plugged into the wall of the vehicle. "Alice I need you to stand back okay." Alice nodded in response and positioned herself farther away from Adri, who was now staring at the side window holding the microwave firmly in two hands.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Alice asked confused. Adri made no comment and began hitting the window with the microwave as hard as possible. Quickly the glass began to crack and with one final blow she smashed the glass completely sending the microwave flying out the window. Adri looked out a moment, and saw that she had about 30 seconds before impact. In moments she grabbed Alice and positioned herself at the open window preparing to jump. "

"Don't let go okay?" Adri whispered to Alice. Alice clenched Adri tightly, and with that she jumped out the window. She managed to land roughly on her back so that Alice didn't get hurt but as soon as she made impact she skidded across the ground and hit her head off the cement. She immediately blacked out.

Adri saw flashes, of images as she went in and out of consciousness. Lisbon saying mumbled words, Jane asking questions, and Alice crying. She felt herself being lifted, and watched as she moved into an ambulance. Finally she saw nothing.

"Jane, there's something wrong with Alice." Lisbon told Jane as she had both hands on the girl's shoulders. Alice's breathing was staggered, uneven, and heavy. Jane walked over and took her wrist into his hand counting her pulse.

"Get her into an ambulance too, hurry." He told Lisbon, as he quickly walked away.

"Jane where are you going!" She shouted. Jane looked back and smiled.

"Solving the case." Lisbon shook her head in disapproval as she got Alice into an ambulance.

*1 Day Later*

Adri opened her eyes confused to find herself in a hospital bed. She could feel that her upper body was bandaged, and felt a burning sensation in her back. Sitting up she was surprised to find Jane sitting in a chair sipping at a cup of tea. "What happened?" Slowly her mind became more focused and began to remember the incident with the RV.

"When you jumped out of the RV, you skidded and peeled off a lot of the skin on your back. The doctor says it isn't too serious, but you will end up with a large scar. What really matters is that you're alright." He smiled. "Plus we solved the case."

"Really." Adri smiled, and then let out a sigh of relief. "So Alice is alright, thank goodness."

"After what happened to you she suddenly began to remember everything, then she had a small little panic attack so we had to bring her here in an ambulance. It turns out she has a severe heart condition that requires a very expensive surgery, a half a million dollar surgery." He told her.

"You don't mean?" Adri suddenly knew why the killer needed the money to have the girl. "So the money was for her surgery, is she alright now?" She asked him. It was then that Lisbon walked into the room with Alice walking shyly in front of her.

"Alice just got out of surgery and the doctor's wouldn't allow her to get up and walk around until now. She's been asking to see you since she woke up." Lisbon laughed. Alice walked over and stood next to the hospital bed.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright." Adri smiled. Alice smiled back in response.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Alice looked down at her feet as she spoke.

"It was no problem at all."

"Child services will be here in a couple of hours to take her." Lisbon added to the conversation. Both Alice and Adri frowned simultaneously. Knowing that her emotions could effect Alice, she took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"I'm sure that they'll put you with a great family, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you though." Adri spoke half heartedly, she didn't want to see the girl go but that was just how things worked. Alice smiled back at her and nodded before walking back over to Lisbon.

"Alright well I'm going to bring her back to her room now." Lisbon took Alice's hand to leave.

"Bye Adri." The little girl gave Adri a small wave as Lisbon led her out the door. The words rung in her head awkwardly, she had never heard the girl say her name. She had always called her Mommy she had actually gotten use to it.

"You know you could always adopt her, you two already have a bond." Jane suggested standing up and moving closer to the bed.

"Oh I could never do that, I'm not the mothering type. Plus there is no way I'd be able to afford it, I don't even know if I'm going to have a place to live after Steve comes back from overseas…" Adri then remembered that Steve would be coming home soon and she would have to tell him everything, that was something she really didn't want to do. "What day of the week is it?"

"Thursday, why?" Jane asked.

"Two days till he comes home." She gripped the linen tightly at the thought of the man. Everything would come out, and Steve would not be a happy camper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're free to go home tonight Ms. Kreggs." The doctor assured Adri as she put on her jacket. "You should be able to go back to work as early as Saturday, as long as you remember to change your bandages twice a day. Are you sure you don't want me to prescribe you any pain medication?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled lightly. At the entrance of the hospital Jane stood there talking to Lisbon. Adri walked over with a large smile. "Doc says I should be fine for work on Saturday."

"Well that's great but I'd completely understand if you wanted to take a couple days off. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time." Lisbon seemed worried about Adri, so did Jane but he kept out of it.

"No I'm fine really, I'll see you on Saturday." Adri gave Lisbon her most believable smile with a small thumbs up. Lisbon nodded before leaving the hospital through the entrance.

"I know you probably want to go home and rest but I was wondering if you would like to come have some lunch with me before that?" Jane asked her. Adri, thought of it as a great opportunity.

"I'd love to as long as you don't mind stopping at a store along the way, I have to pick up some paint." Her genuine smile began to shine through. It was a rarity but a beautiful sight nonetheless.

"Yeah, uh, sure." Jane was shocked but quickly regained his composure. He held out an arm towards the entrance of the hospital. "After you." Jane led her out to his car, and they stopped at the store and bought some dark blue paint. Then they made their way over to a small restaurant just down the road from the hospital. Jane pulled out a chair for Adri as they sat down.

"Thank you." She picked up a menu and began to scan through the food options. "What should I get?" Adri asked him.

"Did you know that you can tell a lot about a restaurant by how they cook their eggs?" He placed his own menu down on the table leaning back in his chair. "Plus eggs are good for anytime of day." He smiled at her.

"Well then, eggs it is." She put her menu down and frowned when a sharp pain went through her back. She took a deep breath enduring the momentary pain then returning to her usual self.

"Why did you refuse the pain medication?" He asked her leaning back in his chair. Adri gave him a curious glance wondering why he wanted to know.

"It's not worth it, it doesn't even hurt that much." She told him, Jane was about to say something but stopped when the waiter appeared to take their order.

"I would like 2 eggs over easy, white toast, with extra hash browns, and a tea 2 milk 2 sugar." Jane told the waiter who rapidly wrote it down on his pad. He turned to Adri.

"Um, same please." She told him with a smile. The waiter nodded and left to the kitchen to deliver the orders.

"Liar." He smiled continuing on with the conversation. She gave him a confused look. "I would say the pain lasts between 45 and 75 seconds, happening approximately every ten minutes." He looked down at his watch. "3, 2, 1." As if on queue the pain in her back began to burn furiously. When the pain stopped she took a deep breath.

"So it hurts a little, it's nothing I can't endure. Why do you care anyways?" The waiter returned with their two teas, he set them on the table before leaving back to the kitchen.

"Just curious, don't understand why you feel the need to lie to me." He sipped at his tea as he spoke. "What's the paint for?"

"My mom's room… that thing is still on the wall in there. I need to paint over it." She stared into her tea cup seeing how the milk swirled together with the tea, she inhaled the smell softly. Jane looked at her, knowing exactly what she meant. Adri looked over at a family a couple tables over, a happy mother and father, and a smiling daughter who looked to be about Alice's age. Jane sighed before taking another sip, it was one of those sighs where it was like he wanted to say something but had decided otherwise. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously what is it?" She leaned forward against the table holding her tea between her hands, she blew on it lightly before taking a small sip.

"Being a mother just suits you, Alice really made you smile." He told her. Adri didn't know exactly what to make of the comment but a small blush formed on her face.

"I love kids in general, they are young and untainted. They don't judge, they just accept, children are the heart and soul of all things beautiful." She took another sip of her tea with a large smile on her face.

"Well I hope one day you have kids of your own." The waiter then returned with their food placing a plate in front of them both. Adri took her fork and placed some of the egg in her mouth, she immediately made a small 'mmm' sound complimenting the food.

"These are really good eggs." She couldn't help but continue to shovel the food into her mouth happily. She looked up to find that Jane was staring at her laughing slightly. "What?" He just shook his head and ate his food. Afterwards Jane drove her home.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy, I'll bring in the paint." He told her as he got out of the car.

"I can handle a measly little can of paint." She objected, but he already had the paint and was halfway up the walkway. She shook her head walking to her door, once inside Jane placed the paint down on the kitchen counter and started to look around the house. He looked at the family photos, in every photo Adri wasn't even cracking the slightest of smiles. The house was filled with bland colours, and looked almost like a hotel. "You should probably leave, I got a lot of work to do, painting, cleaning, and stuff." Adri sighed lightly, appearing in the kitchen doorway. Jane looked back at her placing a photo back on the stand where he had gotten it from.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with anything?" He gave her a concerned look as she lead him to the door.

"I'm fine, I don't need any help, if I do I'll ask." She opened the front door for him.

"You're lying again." He said pointedly standing half in the house and half out. "If you do need help I'm just a call away, and I'm sure Lisbon, Van Pelt or the others would help too." With that Jane left Adri, who was still holding the door when he drove off. Once he was out of sight she slowly closed the door and sank to the floor, leaning against the door for support.

"Irksome." She whispered to herself. Jane always caught her lies, usually no one noticed but he did, and it actually felt like he cared. The feeling of someone caring about your well being wasn't something she was use to, but she liked it. The pain in her back caused her to wince and she pulled herself up with a sigh. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed the bandages that the hospital had given her. Adri unbuttoned her blouse and began to unwrap her bandages carefully, whining lightly as it pulled on her open wounds. She headed to her mom's room carrying the paint in one hand and carefully rewrapping herself with the other. With a deep breath she opened the door to her mom's room. Walking over to the closet she rummaged through finally grabbing a paint roller from a dusty box. She stared at the stained wall sadly before taking the paint and starting to roll over the wall.

Adri rolled over slowly in her bed looking over at her alarm clock, it was 3 am Saturday morning she was sore and tired. She hadn't slept because of the pain from cleaning all day yesterday and the painting from the day before. Laying back on her stomach she sighed angrily into her pillow, a sudden noise from downstairs caused her to jump out of bed. Adri grabbed her housecoat and put it on as she slowly walked down the stairs to where she heard the noise. She stood at the bottom shocked at the sight before her. Standing in the front door, in a grimy army uniform, dirty black beard and carrying a dark green duffel, was a tall man. "Steve."

The CBI office was bustling wildly, Lisbon walked up to Jane who looked to be napping on the couch. "Jane have you heard from Kreggs?" Jane looked up at Lisbon with a curious face.

"She hasn't shown up yet?" He slowly sat up on the couch rubbing his hand in his hair slightly.

"No she hasn't, do you think she was in too much pain to come in?" She asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Even if she was in mind numbing pain she would still show up like nothing was wrong. What time is it?" He stood up and stretched out with a small yawn.

"Quarter after 9." Jane took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Adri's number. Lisbon just stared at him impatiently, he hung up the phone and looked over to Lisbon. "So?"

"We need to go to her house now, it's an emergency. Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby let's go!" He sounded nervous as he walked out.

"Jane what's happening?" Lisbon asked running after him.

Adri looked around the room everything was all blurry and her back was in extreme pain. She tried to move but found that she was tied up. "What the hell?" She questioned to herself. It was then that everything that had happened came back to her. She had told Steve everything, and he didn't believe her said that she had come to her senses and finally wanted him. When she fought back when he tried to come onto her, he hit her over the head with something. "Shit," Now that her head was clearer she took a second look around. She was tied to a beam in the center of the attic, wearing nothing but a bra, her bandages, and her PJ shorts which was much less then before. A sudden buzzing caught her attention, there about 3 feet from her was her cell phone. She stretched her foot and grabbed it with her toe, she was able to get the phone into her hands where she picked up the phone. "Hello, whoever is there I need help quick." She whispered loudly. It was then that Steve popped up from the attic stairwell.

"Look who's finally up." He laughed. He walked slowly into the room, fiddling with a small army knife. He grabbed her face and made it face him. "You know you're one confusing girl, sending me mixed signals. Why don't you tell me where your mother is." He let go of her and paced around the room slowly.

"I told you, she's gone and she's not coming back. Dead." Her eyes started to sting at the thought of her mother. It took a lot of energy to hold back her tears.

"Liar!" He yelled angrily. Adri sighed, she was getting really tired of hearing that especially since this time she wasn't lying.

"I'm telling you the truth, if you let me go I can show you the case file and everything." She struggled trying to release herself from the ropes.

"I'm not letting you go. You're going to tell me what I need to know, no matter what." He crouch down in front of her and kissed her cheek. She squirmed trying to get as far away from him as possible.

In front of the house the Agents arrived, Lisbon crossed her arms as she got out of the car. "Jane, you need to tell us what's going, right this minute." Jane looked at her with a slightly mad look.

"Adri is in trouble, we need to help her, no further questions let's go." Lisbon could see the seriousness in Jane's face, she just nodded and followed him to the door.

"Do we knock or do we just walk in?" Cho asked staring at the door. Jane answered him by simply opening the door and walking into the house, the others followed closely behind him. Lisbon and the others grabbed their guns as they quietly made their way around the house, Cho and Lisbon began to look around the main floor, Rigsby went to check out the basement, and Van Pelt followed Jane upstairs. Van Pelt looked in each of the rooms only stopping when she reached a door that led to a set of stairs.

"Do you think she's in the attic?" She asked looking to Jane for his insight. He nodded and followed closely behind Van Pelt as she slowly made her way up the staircase.

"Get away from me!" Adri shouted kicking Steve as hard as she could. He growled angrily at her pointing his knife at her.

"You'll regret that Adrianna."

"She prefers to be called Adri." Jane said as he and Van Pelt entered the room. She had her gun pointed directly at Steve and Jane had his hands on her shoulders, using her as some sort of shield. "In hind sight you are probably the reasoning behind that."

"Jane, how'd you know I was… you phoned?" She asked him, he smiled and nodded.

"What are you people doing in MY house." Steve frowned angrily.

"Mister Kreggs, I'm going to ask you nicely to let Adri go." Van Pelt told him softly. Steve gave her a sly grin.

"If that's what you want." Adri gave him a confused look as he untied her, but as soon as she was free he grabbed her holding her hand behind her back with one hand and pressed the knife roughly against her throat with the other. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to put down the gun." Van Pelt looked to Jane who just gave her a nod telling her to do as he says. She slowly placed her gun on the floor and watched as Jane walked a couple steps towards the two of them. "Don't come closer or she dies." He told him. Jane stopped and held his hands up.

"Just listen to what I have to say, I can understand why your upset, you just lost your wife, and now you feel like you're losing Adri too. You just need to calm down, just listen. Calm like water, it flows back and forth, back and forth." Jane's voice echoed in the attic it was soft and calming, Adri new what was going on but couldn't help but also get distracted in his Hypnosis. "Listen to the sound of the calming water, woosh, woosh." As he talked he carefully took small steps forward towards Adri. After a moment of silence he quickly grabbed Adri, and pulled her towards Van Pelt shocking both Adri and Steve back into reality.

"Hey!" Steve yelled angrily. Van Pelt grabbed her gun from off the floor and returned to pointing it at him. "I'm going to have the lot of you arrested for breaking and entering." He laughed.

"I called them, therefore they are invited and allowed to be here." Adri smirked. She was shaking slightly from all the adrenaline she had gotten from the situation. Lisbon and Cho walked up into the attic and pointed their guns at him.

"Sir, I'm going to ask to put the knife down and come with us." Lisbon suggested walking towards him. He sighed angrily dropping the knife to the floor and put his hands in the air. Cho walked over and cuffed him.

"You're going to hear from my lawyer." He said as Cho led him out of the house. Jane took his jacket and handed it to Adri, she blushed realizing her lack of clothing.

"Thanks." She put on the jacket, and Jane put his hands on her shoulders. "Jane?" Suddenly she was being hugged by him, he was warm and she slowly stopped shaking and calmed down entirely.

"Better?" He asked her. He couldn't help but laugh a little at her flustered look. She looked away avoiding eye contact, this wasn't one of those times that she would let Jane see right through her.

"Uh, yeah. Better." Van Pelt had a huge smile on her face, and so did Lisbon. "I should get dressed I'll be right back." She said hurriedly handing Jane back his Jacket and running downstairs to her room. Once inside she closed the door and let out a single tear. The incident had reopened some of the wounds on her back. As well as the fact that she was experiencing a feeling she wasn't use to, Jane made her strange. With a deep breath, she wiped away her tear and got dressed into her work clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The Jury finds Master Corporal Steve Holman Guilty of all charges." The judge's voice echoed through the courtroom as he banged his gavel loudly. Adri sat in the front pew, watching as two police officers arrested her step-father. He was only sentenced for a 20 year term, but he was going to be in an armed forces prison, instead of a federal one. Though Adri was happy that he was going to prison for all the things he had done to her, she knew that he would be back. The rest of the team sat in the pew directly behind her. "Case dismissed." The judge stood and everyone else stood as well, and once the judge left the room people slowly began to file out of the courtroom. Adri stood, ignoring the pain that had been continuously flaming in her back during the entire case, she had learned to keep it out of her mind, which made it less painful for her.

"I'm so happy that it's all done and over with." Adri sighed sending a small smile to Lisbon and the others.

"I think we all are." Lisbon smiled in return. "Why don't we all stop for coffee we have the day off today anyway?" She asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Jane commented on how he knew a place that made an amazing cup of tea. They all headed off to their vehicles, Adri rode with Van Pelt to the café.

"So, You and Jane, you two seem close." Van Pelt commented with smile as she followed Lisbon's car closely. Adri was silent for a moment trying to hold back the blush that she could feel forming on her cheeks.

"No, not really." She tried to change the subject, seeing as she didn't even understand her feelings about the situation. "What about you and Rigsby, I see the way you look at each other."

"We were together for a little while, but since we're not allowed to date co workers we had to break up. So I guess I shouldn't be telling you that you guys are cute together." Van Pelt started off frowning, but when she commented on Adri and Jane she couldn't help but smile.

"We're not together!" Adri blushed defensively. "I don't like him that way… I think." Van Pelt could see the conflicted look on Adri's face, so she just kept quiet the rest of the ride. Soon they reached a small café, they all sat together at a round booth table. Lisbon and Cho sat at either end of the booth seats, next to Cho was Van Pelt and next to Lisbon was Jane, in between Van Pelt and Jane was where Adri sat, Rigsby had pulled up a chair sitting next to Cho. Adri didn't know how she ended up next to Jane, but he seemed to keep her from feeling claustrophobic. They all ordered their drinks, and then began the wait, talking about random things to fill the time.

"So what are you going to do about you're living situation?" Jane asked Adri, who finally clued in that everyone had started to talk to her but she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Uh, well I'll probably have to sell it and move into an apartment or something. Now that the house is under my name I can't really afford it." She shrugged, she hadn't really gotten much of a chance to think about it, it seemed like everything was happening so fast.

"Yeah, our pay checks suck." Cho commented, causing everyone to laugh, Adri just smiled to act like she was listening. In all honesty she was trying to figure herself out, with the whole Jane thing. Adri had never had this feeling towards anyone ever, so she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Either way, she knew that Jane couldn't like her that way, he had his wife and child no room for her in there.

"Your tea's getting cold." Van Pelt laughed snapping her fingers in front of Adri's face. "Seriously you've been completely out of it this entire time, does this have anything to do with what I said in the ca-" Adri now had her complete attention on what was going on around her, so she interrupted Van Pelt before she could reveal anything else.

"No." She picked up her tea that had magically appeared before her, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that the waiter had come with all their drinks. Adri sipped her tea lightly and frowned when it was cold, she looked up at the clock on the café wall, they had already been there 20 minutes. "How is that even possible?" She looked at her watch, then her cell phone triple checking the time.

"Is everything alright Kreggs?" Lisbon asked her with a concerned look.

"Oh yeah, just a little distracted I guess, thinking about things." She said hesitantly.

"What sort of things?" Rigsby asked his mouth filled with what looked like a doughnut.

"Yeah I'm kind of curious myself about what you've been thinking. You've been difficult to read lately." Jane commented with a small smirk.

"Good, I hope it continues to be difficult." She glared at him. This just made Jane give her a curious look. Suddenly her phone began to ring loudly, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" An unfamiliar voice was on the other line.

"Hello is this Junior Agent Adrianna Kreggs?" Asked the voice.

"It's Adri, and yes." She replied now slightly annoyed.

"We'd like to talk to you about a young girl by the name of Alice Ranwood, do you have a moment?" It was a woman's voice Adri had noticed though it could have been easily mistaken with a man's voice.

"Why? What's wrong? Is she okay? Who is this?" She asked beginning to sound slightly panicked, which caused the other agents to look at curiously.

"My name is Renee from Child Services, I'd just like to inform you that Alice has been very uncooperative in letting us put her in a good home. She keeps asking for you, and we were hoping you would come and talk to her." The women replied calmly. Adri relaxed a little.

"How is she being uncooperative?" A small sigh could be heard from Renee's side of the phone.

"She's thrown non stop tantrums for every foster family we've placed her in, she refuses to eat or do anything asked of her, she won't let anyone touch her, and…" Renee paused slightly sounding as she didn't want to say whatever was suppose to come next.

"And what?" Adri said telling her to continue.

"And she bit one of our employees." She finally answered. Adri was silent for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"Alright sure I'll see if I can see what's wrong." She smiled still laughing. Renee sighed almost angrily before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Cho asked.

"Alice bit one of the Child's Services workers. Something's wrong I guess and she's been asking for me. So they want me to talk to her." She smiled finally starting to calm her laughter. "Are any of you able to possibly give me a ride there?" She smiled, happy that she got a good laugh.

"I can." Jane said quickly, causing Adri to frown.

"Anyone else?" She pleaded lightly. Everyone apologized stating how they all had things they needed to do afterwards. Adri looked over at Jane who looked more then a little happy at the outcome. "Fine, Jane will you drive me?" She asked.

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled. They all finished their drinks and whatever snacks they got, and headed to where they needed to be. Adri got into the passenger side of Jane's car and buckled up her seatbelt watching as Jane did the same. "So what did I do this time to make you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you… It's complicated." Adri told him avoiding eye contact.

"You're right you aren't mad at me. But there is something you don't want me to know. That's why you won't look at me." He stated keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked with a small groan. "Why do you HAVE to always be inside my head? Can't you just not know and leave it at that?" She didn't sound angry she just sounded confused. The car was silent for a moment before Jane answered.

"Habit I guess." Was all he said. The awkward silence only lasted until they finally reached Child's Services. She got out of the car, and was about to head inside when she noticed that Jane had also exited his vehicle.

"You know you don't have to come with me, I'll probably be here awhile and I can catch a cab home." She sighed crossing her arms.

"I want to come though." He had a puppy dog look in his eyes that Adri found difficult to say no too.

"Alright, you can come with me but no funny business okay." She told him sternly. He nodded back in response with a large smile. They both headed into the building Adri hadn't even been inside for a minute before the small redheaded girl appeared before her being chased down the hall by a rather large woman with short blond hair.

"Alice get back here!" The woman yelled as she hobbled down the hallway. Adri couldn't help but let out a giggle, which was loud enough that Alice heard and stopped running looking at Adri surprised.

"Adri! You're here!" She smiled happily, changing her direction so she was running towards her. She stopped in front of Adri and Jane, the woman that was chasing her stopped behind her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked angrily. Adri took out her badge and showed the woman.

"I'm Junior Agent Adri Kreggs, I was called about Alice. Is it alright if I borrow her for a little while, talk with her?" Adri asked the woman. The woman shook her head angrily.

"The girl's a pain, I don't care what you do with her." The woman gave a sigh of defeat before leaving. Adri looked down at Alice who had a huge smile on her face.

"Long time no see." Adri smiled back at her. "You remember Mr. Jane right?" She asked realizing that he was still with her.

"Yeah Patrick, I remember he's the one who told me not to tell you that-" Alice giggled before Jane interrupted.

"How about we all go get some ice cream?" He asked loudly. Adri gave him a curious look, then looked back at Alice.

"Oops I almost told your secret, sorry." She frowned. "I would love some ice cream though. I'm really hungry."

"It's alright, just keep it hush." He said placing his finger to his lips. "Okay Ice cream, you alright with that Adri?" He asked.

"Uh yeah I guess that's alright." She replied only half minded now that she was wondering about this secret that they shared about her. "Why don't you go get your jacket and shoes, we'll wait here." She told Alice who nodded and then ran back down the hall. Adri then turned to Jane, and she couldn't help but smile at him. "So what was that?"

"What was what?" He smiled.

"Mind telling me about this little secret that you two share about me?" She tapped her foot lightly against the ground.

"Ah, if I told you that then it wouldn't be a secret now would it." Jane told her pointedly. Adri frowned in response, but immediately started smiling again when Alice appeared before them. Alice held up her arms, and Adri took the opportunity to pick her up like she use to do when Alice still thought that Adri was her mother. Many of the employees in the area looked at Adri like she had some sort of amazing superpower. It was probably because Alice didn't let people touch her. Adri carried her out to the car, set her down and opened one of the car doors for her to get in.

"So I'm betting you know a great place to find ice cream." Adri told Jane as she got into the car. Jane laughed lightly.

"Of course I do."

"You always seem to know where the best of everything is." She laughed happily. Adri was beginning to think that she was actually going to have a good day for once. Her back wasn't even hurting as much as usual, though it was almost completely healed now. It's mostly just bits of scab that's slowly forming into a scar on her back. Jane started the car and brought them to a park that had a small ice cream shack in it, he walked up to the shack and ordered for the three of them.

"One chocolate chip cookie dough, one mint chocolate, and one vanilla please." He said to the vendor.

"I love mint chocolate." Alice smiled.

"I know, and Adri likes Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough right?" He more told then asked.

"Yeah how'd you know that?" She returned curiously, then she realized he probably read her mind or something. "Never mind I don't want to know." She didn't want to get angry with him again, she liked how it was right now. Jane handed each of them their ice cream keeping the vanilla cone for himself, they all went and sat down at a nearby picnic table. "So Alice, I heard you bit one of the employees what's up?" Adri was trying not to laugh as she said it, the idea of Alice biting a grown man or woman just made Adri want to giggle. She licked her ice cream to keep herself focussed.

"I don't like it there." Alice said sadly. "I miss Mommy and Daddy." Her frown made Adri's heart drop.

"Alice… if there was anything I could do to bring them both back, even if it would cost me my own life, I would do it in a heartbeat. But that's not how thing's work, I lost my mother too, and my sister. People try to forget about people they lost to try and get rid of the pain. What you're suppose to do is learn from it, learn how to move on and be happy. It's hard and may take a long time but it is possible… if you surround yourself with the right people." Adri was trying not to cry as she spoke, the memories of her mother and sister coming back to her. Jane was looking at her intently like he actually felt like something she was saying was important. Adri took a deep breath before continuing. "Right now there is probably a loving couple that want to make you happy, or maybe it's just one person. If you want to feel better you have to let other people love you. Understand." She gave a small smile, happy with the words she had chosen.

"You're right." Alice said finally smiling again, taking a large bite of her ice cream.

"Well said." Jane said. Adri looked over at him and her happiness was short lived, once again her heart dropped when she saw the look on his face. She was guessing that she got him thinking about his wife and child. Maybe she was completely wrong and some people never get over it… she wished she could read people like he could. If Adri could do that she would use it too figure out what was going on inside that head of his.

"Adri can you push me on the swings?" Alice begged. Adri thought about it a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Jane you coming?" She asked him as Alice ran towards the swing set.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He smiled at her. Adri could tell that he was sad, so she just left him and walked over to the swings. She started to push Alice on the swing, she enjoyed the sound of her laughter.

"So Alice, is there any way that you'd tell me the secret that Patrick told you?" Adri asked. It felt weird to call him Patrick, but it was a good weird she thought.

"Nope, I promised I wouldn't tell you." She smiled.

"Well could you at least tell me if it's a bad secret or a good secret?" She asked trying to get more information about her.

"It's a good secret, it's sweet I think." She laughed. Adri was confused now.

"Sweet?"

"Like ice cream." Alice told her, which didn't help clarify things at all. Adri decided to drop the subject seeing as Jane was now heading towards them, he sat in the swing next to Alice and watched as she moved back in forth.

"Want me to push you too?' She asked in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"Yes I would like that very much." He replied back in a serious tone. Adri just shook her head and laughed before walking up behind him.

"Fine but you only get one, got it." She grabbed the chains of the swing and pulled them back as far as she could. It was then that she came to the conclusion that either Jane was lighter then she expected, or she had gotten stronger. Adri let go of the chains and pushed Jane as hard as she could, then she went back to pushing Alice. Jane laughed happily as he made himself go higher and higher. Then out of no where he jumped of the swing landing perfectly on his feet.

"Tada!" He smiled. Both Alice and Adri clapped at the 'daring' move he'd made. "Why don't you do a little swinging Adri?" Jane asked motioning for her to sit in the swing.

"Jan-"

"Patrick, we're not at work so just call me Patrick." He told her sternly. She hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"Patrick, I don't think that's a good idea. I need to push Alice." She said making excuses.

"Patrick can push me and you, like you did." Alice smiled. Adri knew there was no way out of it now.

"I've never been on a swing." She sighed in defeat.

"Even more reason, now sit down. Let loose have some fun." Jane said holding the swing for her. Adri walked over to it nervously, sitting down she then gripped the chains tightly. "Alright you ready?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed fearfully. Jane pulled her back as far as he could and then pushed her lightly so she didn't go to high. The rush of the wind on her face felt nice and she enjoyed the fact that she could see the sky. "Wow." Was all she could say. Jane was now pushing Alice who was giggling at Adri's reaction. Adri pushed her feet into the ground to stop the swing. She stood up and brushed herself off. "Alright, we should probably start heading back. It's getting late."

"Awwn but I don't want to go back yet." Alice whined.

"Come on Adri, you're no fun." Jane laughed slowing Alice down to a stop on the swing.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She sighed. Jane was holding Alice's hand, and soon Adri was holding Alice's other hand. If you didn't know any better you would think they looked like a happy family, yet all three of them weren't the happiest of people. As Adri helped Alice into her seat in the car, Alice said something that surprised her.

"I want you to be my Mommy." Adri looked at her and sighed.

"It's not like I haven't thought about it." She told Alice as she got into the car.

"She's just not sure if she can take care of you. With work and the fact that she hasn't found a stable home yet." Patrick added.

"Yeah that's exactly it." Adri gave him her usual curious look, she thought about asking him how he knew that but she just gave up on the idea. She turned to the back seat and saw that Alice had fallen asleep. "That was quick." She looked over at Jane who had the usual smile on his face.

"You know I'm sure you could ask Lisbon for less hours, and you should be able to find a place to stay soon. What's really holding you back from adopting her, it's clear that you care for her?" Jane asked her.

"And I thought you had all the answers." She laughed in response. "I just don't want her to get hurt, she's lost enough people and so have I."

"A beautiful woman once said 'If you want to feel better you have to let other people love you'." He told her looking between her and the road. "I think it would be good for the both of you." Adri blushed immensely at his words, she stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Once they arrived, Adri unbuckled Alice and picked her up carefully which wasn't the smartest idea with her back the way it was. The sudden pain after it being calm for so long was excruciating. "Why don't you let me carry her in?" He kneeled down so that Adri was able to place Alice on his back.

"I guess that's alright." She sighed knowing that she wouldn't make three steps with Alice. Adri carefully placed Alice so that her arms hung around Jane's neck loosely. Jane stood up with a triumphant smile, they both walked inside where they were greeted by a girl with medium length black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Melisa. I'm Alice's worker, Renee told me that you took her out somewhere. I'm happy that she was able to get out, she never seems to do anything around here." The woman smiled. Adri noticed the bite mark and Melisa's arm.

"It's nice to meet you, is that from Alice?" Adri asked concerned and feeling a bit guilty for laughing about the incident earlier.

"Yeah but it's no big deal really, I should have listened when she told me not to touch her. She's a little sensitive, she's seems fine with you and your boyfriend though." She commented pointing at the still snoozing Alice on Jane's back.

"Uh, he's not my-" Adri laughed wanting to disagree with her 'boyfriend' comment, but she stopped when she noticed that Alice was waking up.

"Welcome back sleepyhead." Jane smiled lowering Alice off his back. Alice rubbed her eyes with a small yawn. Adri couldn't help but think she was absolutely adorable. She let out a sigh of defeat.

"What exactly would I have to do if I wanted to adopt Alice." Alice's face lit up when she heard what Adri had said. The face of Alice's worker was even brighter.

"Well we would need to do a background check, which should be fine. You'd have to go to a few seminars, fill out some forms. It's a long process but worth it." Melisa gave a look of pure enthusiasm. Adri turned to Alice and sighed with a smile.

"Alright here's the deal, I will go to these seminars and fill out these forms, but you got to promise me that while all that's happening. You'll behave." Adri told her sternly.

"I promise." Alice replied happily hugging Adri tightly. Adri looked back to Melisa with a smile.

"I'm going to do it." She smiled.

"Oh I am so happy." Melisa clapped her hands together happily. "Okay Alice why don't you head back to your room, and I'll get Ms. Kreggs some of the paperwork she'll need along with her first seminar appointment." Melisa motioned at Alice to shoo away. Alice sighed and then waved goodbye to Adri and Jane who both waved back. Then Melisa walked off saying how she'd only be a moment.

"Wow." Jane laughed.

"What is it?" Adri smiled back at him. Jane stared at her silently for a moment before shaking his head.

"It's nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This is a two bedroom apartment, one bathroom down the hall. The rent is 1150 a month all utilities included." A woman told Adri who was looking around a nice looking apartment. "It's ready for a quick move in too, as soon as tomorrow."

"It's a really nice apartment, tomorrow is a bit soon though. My schedule isn't exactly flexible." Adri laughed sliding her fingers against the kitchen countertop. "What if I were to move in this weekend?"

"I think that can be arranged." The woman smiled. A sudden ringing noise came from Adri's phone.

"Sorry excuse me for a moment." Adri said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kreggs we need you to come down to the office when you get the chance. We just picked up a case how long till you can get here?" Lisbon's voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Alright, I can be there in 10, I'm on my way." She clicked her phone shut with a sigh. "I have to leave, as I said my work hours aren't flexible. Is it possible that you could fax me over the paperwork?" Adri asked the woman, who smiled in return.

"Of course I can do that."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Adri shook the woman's hand then headed out of the apartment building to the parking lot. She smiled looking down at her dark coloured Harley Davidson Sportster. A motorcycle she had bought herself for her 21st birthday, it was her pride and joy. She hadn't been able to drive it since joining the CBI, with the weather, and then the injury to her back. Adri had been using the bike all day and was enjoying every moment of it. Now there was no reason for people to drive her around, she was going to have to buy an actual car for when Alice comes to stay with her. She was just going to worry about that later, for now she got on the Harley and drove to CBI headquarters.

"Nice bike." Jane smiled getting out of his own car in the CBI parking lot. "I didn't see you as the motorcycle type?"

"If I could marry this bike, I would." Adri laughed taking off her helmet. "It does however make me extremely happy that you didn't know that." She smirked.

"Oh does it, why is that?" He asked holding the front door of headquarters open for her.

"Because you are a 'know it all' and it is very irksome." She told him sternly walking past him in the doorway to the elevator.

"Irksome, that's your word choice." Jane smirked standing next to her in the elevator as it started to head up the floors.

"Yeah, irksome why?" She asked.

"I just think it's an interesting choice in words is all." He held out an arm so that Adri could exit the elevator first. She returned with a curious look before leaving, Jane following close behind her. They both walked into the office, Lisbon was standing in the center of the room waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Ah, Kreggs, Jane. Now it looks like everyone's here. We aren't going very far for this case, a student at Marvin T. High school here in town, was found bludgeoned to death on the school's football field this morning. I want Rigsby and Cho to go to the parents' house and talk to them, Van Pelt I want you to stay here until we need you, Jane, Kreggs you're coming with me to the school." Lisbon announced.

"Yes boss." Cho nodded heading out with Rigsby.

"Alright let's go." Jane said heading back out of the building.

Adri walked down the hallways of the school, following Lisbon who was talking to the principal of the school, while still keeping a close eye on Jane who was following closely behind her. Or so she had thought, she looked behind her and freezed when she saw that Jane was no longer walking behind them. "Shit." She muttered shaking her head, she slipped away from Lisbon and the principal, trailing back to see if she could spot him. "Jane! Jane, where'd you go?" She called down the hallway.

"I'm right here." He replied coming up behind her startling her slightly.

"God, you startled me, where did you run off to?" Adri asked him.

"Just looking around, I haven't seen any students out and about." Jane told her swaying back and forth as he spoke. Adri looked down at her watch.

"Well that's because they're all in class right now." She sighed. A quiet sobbing could be heard down the hallway, Jane and Adri gave each other a curious look before heading towards the sound. Adri peaked down a corridor with musical notes painted on the walls and saw a young girl with shoulder length hair that had bits of light brown, dark brown, blond, and a hint of pink in spots. She was curled up crying in the corner, Adri looked at Jane who started his way towards the girl.

"Hi my name is Patrick Jane and this is Adri Kreggs we work with the CBI, I'm guessing you know the deceased, mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jane asked the girl. She looked up at the two of them with brown eyes that had hints of green in it. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up dusting herself off.

"Umm hi, my name's Lila, Lila Summers. Yeah I knew him, I'm his ex." She sniffled lightly. "Whatever I can do to help, just ask." She smiled at the two of them.

"Who broke up with whom?" Adri asked her. Lila looked down at her feet sadly.

"Ah he broke up with you." Jane said frowning. Lila nodded in response.

"It's fine, I'm over it. I had it coming anyways." She pulled on the sleeves of the sweater she was wearing so that they covered her hands.

"Why would you say that?" Adri looked at the girl sadly.

"I come with a lot of … emotional baggage. I'm not exactly the prettiest girl either, I'm also talent less, useless, and I don't trust people. Doesn't help that I'm weird either, people make fun of me because I can see people's auras." Lila shrugged.

"Lila what have we told you about putting yourself down like that." Two girls appeared walking down the hall. The one who spoke was a girl with short red hair and blue eyes, she was walking towards them with a girl with curly black hair and icy grey eyes. "She's an amazing person honestly, she's just too blind to see it. She sings, writes, acts, she's even had some of her poetry published. Jamal was an idiot for dumping her."

"Who are you two?" Adri asked.

"I'm Olivia Englehart." The black haired girl smiled.

"And I'm Elizabeth James." The other girl added.

"So you say you can read people's auras, what does that mean exactly?" Adri asked Lila.

"I see people differently than other people do, everyone has a colour that kind of glows from them. The colour represents the emotions that the person is feeling." She responded.

"I find that hard to believe." Jane scoffed sceptically.

"Well I can tell you that Adri, is currently feeling confused with her love life. That she wishes to trust a person but fears the consequences if she does. She's looking forward to future events, and wishes that she wasn't currently feeling the way she's feeling." Lila smiled triumphantly as a large blush appeared on Adri's face.

"Hmm, very interesting." Jane nodded slightly impressed. "And what about me?" Lila looked at Jane with an eyebrow raised; she then looked over at Adri with a look of pure interest.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to say it out loud, kind of personal. You're a very colourful man Patrick." She smiled.

"We have to go to class, now." Olivia said sternly to Lila.

"Yes, I enjoyed talking to the two of you. You really cheered me up." Lila had a huge smile on her face, and there was no longer any evidence of her crying at all. She walked away with the two other girls, who whispered and giggled the whole way.

"She was dead on; I wonder how she did that?" Adri asked her face still slightly red.

"You're confused about your feelings for someone? Anything I can help with?" Jane asked her.

"No." She answered quickly and sternly.

"Oh so it's someone I know." He said raising a brow.

"No!" Adri told him getting aggravated.

"So it isn't someone I know?"

"No. Yes, I mean. I'm about ready to beat you with a stick." She told him angrily. Lisbon appeared down the hall.

"I can hear you two squabbling from the other side of the school. Did you at least find something interesting?" Lisbon asked with a disappointed sigh.

"Yeah Lila Summers, and her friends Olivia Englehart and Elizabeth James, they are quite the trio. I would have Van Pelt check them out if I were you." Jane told her.

"She gives me the creeps." Adri added.

"I'll get right on that," Lisbon sighed. "For now I want you two to go talk to his teachers, see if Jamal was acting strangely before he was killed yesterday. The autopsy report says that he died about 8:30 last night." Lisbon handed Adri a list of 4 teacher names and their room numbers.

"Yes boss." Adri smiled handing Jane the list to look at. Lisbon walked off probably going to check up on the others.

"Alright let's go check out his English teacher, Ms. Voomy." He told her, walking forward down the hall. Adri followed close behind him, watching the murals on the wall as they passed. "Here we are." He knocked on the classroom door. When the door opened, it was a student who opened it, not just any student, it was Lila Summers.

"Long time no see." She smiled sarcastically. "Ms. V the cops are here." Lila returned to her seat, as a woman with short blond hair and thick rimmed glasses walked over.

"Actually I'm not a cop, I'm a consultant. My friend here is a cop though." He corrected pointing out Adri. The students in the room began to whisper to each other.

"How may I help you?" Ms. Voomy asked sweetly.

"We just had a few questions if your busy we can wait till aft-" Adri told her before she was interrupted.

"Do you mind if I have a word with your class?" Jane smirked looking around at the students, some looked more upset then others. But it still seemed like everyone was affected by the loss of Jamal.

"Of course, go right ahead." She responded. Adri watched Jane curiously as he walked to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Patrick Jane. My friend over there Adri and I are from the CBI. We are trying to find out who killed your classmate Jamal Hamid; does anybody know anything that might be useful to us?" He asked examining the class closely. Adri looked over the students, trying to see what Jane was seeing. She was able to notice the different reactions but couldn't figure out what each could possibly mean. She did notice however that Lila was barely paying any attention at all to what was going on, she looked like she was doodling in her sketchbook. The bell rang for class to end and all the students began to leave, Jane walked over to Adri with a smirk.

"So what exactly did you get from that?" She asked him.

"Well I've officially decided that Lila Summers is our biggest suspect." Jane answered as they left the classroom, outside of the classroom a young girl was waiting for them. She had green eyes and blond hair.

"Would the fact that Jamal cheated on Lila with Olivia count as useful, even though I'm pretty sure no one has even told her yet. That's why he broke up with her."

"Yes that is exactly the kind of information that will help us." Adri smiled at the girl, she smiled back and then continued on down the hallway to her next class. "Looks like the plot thickens."

"This only proves my suspicions further." He stated matter-o-factly. She rolled her eyes in response, she had issues with believing that such an innocent girl like Lila could manage to kill someone at all. Let alone someone she supposedly loved.

"You don't think she's capable of killing, I'd agree with you. But we both know that there is something a little off about her." He started walking towards the way they had come from.

"I don't see anything off about her, you just don't like her because she can read people's auras." Adri sighed. Jane stopped abruptly in front of her causing her to bump into him.

"She cannot read auras, there is no such thing as psychics or aura readers or anything like that. They are all frauds and I'm going to prove it to you." He had a concerned look in his eyes, the seriousness of his words sent a wave of worry through her.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" She asked him. He shrugged in response and they continued walking. "Aren't we supposed to be going to his other classes?"

"No need we have all the information we need, we'll have the killer by tomorrow morning. I don't think you'll like it though." They walked until they reached the principal's office where Lisbon was speaking with the secretary.

"If you have any other information that could help us, please feel free to call." Lisbon handed the secretary her card and turned to the two of them. "That was quick, did you two get what you needed?"

"Yes we did-"

"No we didn't. I'm not sure what information Jane has gotten but he refuses to share with the group. I'm clearly not seeing what he's seeing." She interrupted Jane sternly.

"He does that a lot; I've learned to trust his instincts though. He hasn't let us down yet." Lisbon gave a reassuring smile. Adri looked at Jane, studying him. Trust was a hard thing to get from her, but somehow he had earned it. As that realization formed in her mind she began to see what was happening to her. She was falling in love with Patrick Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jane was filled with energy whistling a little tune as he began to make tea. It had been almost three full hours since they were at the school last, and everyone was trying to figure out what he already knew. It was quite clear who the killer was, he had a rough idea to the why but he still needed to check out one more thing to be sure. He poured Jasmine tea into two small tea cups, carrying them both on saucers he headed over to Adri's desk. She looked impatient tapping her pen against the papers that were scattered about in front of her. Jane placed one of the saucers with tea on her desk, as he sipped at the other. Adri gave him a look of what could have been distrust, but Jane knew was just aggravated curiosity. However her whole expression became calm and joyful as she took a sip of the tea.

"Jasmine, right?" She questioned him, he nodded with a smile. It was amazing how she had only smelt the tea once, looking for something entirely different, but kept it locked away in that wondrous brain of hers. Adri took in another sip before speaking again. "So can't you tell me something, anything about this dumb plan of yours?"

"Fine, just one thing." Jane smirked, and leaned in close, whispering a reply. "It's not dumb."

She looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh as she pouted. Jane just got up and walked away sipping at his tea. He walked over to Van Pelt's desk; she held a solid frown on her face. "Why the long face?" Van Pelt looked up at him from the computer and let out somewhat of a defeated smile.

"This girl Lila, she has a record… kind of." She motioned him to look over at the screen, this was it, the final bit of information that made him 100% sure that he was completely right about everything. He set down the saucer on her desk and went and grabbed his suit coat from off the couch. Jane was all set to leave the room but stopped, and looked over at Lisbon and Adri who were now having a conversation.

"Are you guys going to just stand there, or are we going to catch a killer?" He made a hurried motion. He watched Adri's eyes light up with adrenaline and waited for her to get her stuff together.

"Who are you riding with?" Lisbon asked Jane as she was halfway into the driver's seat.

"I think I'm going to go with Adri." He pointed at Adri who was adjusting her helmet around her head. Jane walked over to Adri with a large grin on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"I'm coming with you," He pulled open the seat and grabbed the other helmet he knew had never seen use. "If that's alright with you?" He began to fasten the helmet around his own head, knowing that the only way she would approve is if she felt he had already made the decision for her. Which in hind sight, he had.

"Fine I guess, but don't hold on too tight. If I'm lucky you might fall off." She sputtered sarcastically, as she sat herself on the motorcycle. Adri pushed herself forward leaving more than enough room for him to sit in behind her. Jane happily placed his hands on her hips as he seated himself behind her. With a quick rev of the engine they were cruising down the road.

Adri stared down the road, trying to focus on something other than the fact the Patrick Jane's hands were on her hips. She didn't know what she was supposed to do with herself, it's not like she's ever had any experience… proper experience, with these sorts of things. Adri had a small part of her that was hoping that, what she knew was true, wasn't. For the fact remained that she knew Jane, she knew what he had been through. In the end she knew things could never work out, he couldn't feel this way about her so there isn't much point in getting worked up over it. She relaxed only a little at the thought.

"You alright?" Jane yelled over the vehicle, noticing Adri's sudden change. He saw her sigh and nod. He took that as a 'but out I don't want to talk about it' kind of gesture. This for him meant that, he would bug her about it when she couldn't toss him off a motorcycle going 100 miles per hour. They finally pulled up to the school. He knew that everyone assumed that it was a teacher or the principal, seeing as they were catching the killers after school hours. It was Lila though, and soon everything would become clear for everyone else.

"I know you still believe it was Lila, and unfortunately my instincts are telling me that I should believe you to be right. But, I still don't see how or even why she would do something like that." Adri sighed taking their helmets and placing them inside the compartment in the bike. Jane was kind of surprised seeing as earlier she was dead set that he was wrong, it made him curious to what exactly had changed her mind. He gave her a huge smile.

"You'll find out in a moment." Jane led everyone out to the track field, off in the center of the field, Lila, and Olivia were having some sort of argument. Lisbon, Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby, and Adri all followed closely behind Jane as they approached the conflict guns in hand but not raised.

"You were supposed to be my friend." Lila sobbed, frantically wiping her tears away with the ends of her sleeves. "I trusted you."

"I'm sorry, I really am." Olivia pleaded.

"No you're not." Jane intruded startling the two girls into realization that they were surrounded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lila looked completely out of her mind; her hair was pulled back into the messiest braid in all existence. Eyes were swollen and red, and her hands always stayed within a few inches of her face.

"She really isn't sorry; this isn't the first time she's done something like this has it?" Jane asked Lila ignoring her question. "She's done this to you on numerous occasions. You know that though, and with all you've been through. Instead of taking all your anger out on the person who was really at fault, you blamed yourself. Which is why last year you had a suicide attempt, yes?" He was careful with his words as he spoke. Not wanting to get her too overwhelmed with information. "That's not all you blame yourself for though, everything bad that happens around you. You believe is your fault, and you believe that you should be punished. Which is why if I were to lift up your sweater sleeves I would see many scars… wouldn't I?"

Adri looked at Jane with shock at the information she had just heard, and then over at Lila whose arms swung almost lifelessly at her sides, and eyes that seemed like they would never leave her feet. After a moment of deadly silence she slowly lifted her sleeves up to her elbows and held out her arms showing erratic lines of scarring all the way down both arms. "Patrick Jane, always have to be the smartest person in the room. Even when we're not even in a room. You are quite correct indeed. I guess that solves the case then the suicidal psychopath killed her ex-boyfriend because she couldn't handle a little break-up." Her speaking seemed much more sophisticated than the last time they had spoken, and her tone was almost screaming sarcasm.

"That's not the reason why!" Adri butt in, Jane looked at her curiously. "I mean it can't be. If you've been through all that Jane says you have, then it's clear you wouldn't have killed him unless you deemed it as 'a good thing'. Someone who lives most of their lives feeling like, even things that aren't their fault, are their fault. They strive to do as many good things as possible to make up for it." Adri was trying to keep things professional, but it was hard not letting her emotions get involved. With everything that had happened with her step father, when she was younger she was the same way. She believed that she was at fault for everything. This is why she tried harder and harder to be her best.

"Adri's right." Jane said with a serious tone. "Like right now is a perfect example. Even though you found out that Olivia tricked you into killing Jamal, you're still trying to protect her."

"I didn't trick her into anything." Olivia retorted furiously.

"I'm pretty sure you did. You see you and Jamal had been sleeping together behind Lila's back for quite a while. Then the other night she caught you two out here having a little fun. You acted like he was sexually assaulting you and while trying to protect you from what she thought was danger, she killed Jamal. She's out here now yelling at you because she now knows what really happened after she overheard a conversation Adri and I were having with one of the other students." Both Lila and Adri held looks of amazement on their face, trying to contemplate how he had figured all that out with so little data. Olivia sputtered in shock before trying to run, she was quickly stopped by Lisbon who immediately cuffed her and read her, her rights.

Adri put her gun back into its holster and walked over to Jane and Lila. "What's going to happen to me now?" Lila asked them, her voice sounding more like an older child, like she had been talking earlier.

"Well you should testify against Olivia in court, we'll most likely be able to work out some kind of deal for you need be. But I doubt we'll need to do that, I do however recommend getting some help." Jane told her. She gave a nod of defeat before leaving with Cho and Rigsby.

"So why exactly couldn't you tell me everything. It's not like that was even much of a plan, it just sort of happened." Adri huffed lightly heading back towards her motorcycle. Jane shrugged lightly.

"I don't know. I thought it was much more interesting watching you figure everything out on your own. That was well done by the way; you're smarter than I had you out to be." He walked over and grabbed both helmets and handed her one. "Can I drive?"

Adri gave him a strange look as he asked, the thought of Jane riding her motorcycle makes her let out a small laugh. "Are you serious?" He sat himself on the bike and lifted the kickstand off the ground. She stopped smiling when she realized that he actually was being serious. "Have you ever even driven one before?" She asked hesitantly positioning herself behind him. Her hands were position around his waist loosely, as he backed out, and drove to the entrance of the parking lot.

"I have once or twice. You're going to want to hold on real tight though." He told her.

"Why wou-?" Before Adri could complete her sentence the motorcycle leached forward and began to speed down the open road. Her grip around his waist tightened considerably, but she felt exhilarated as the wind rushed roughly past them. It seemed like time moved differently, like an eternity within each moment. Eventually they were back at CBI headquarters. "That was amazing I should get you to drive me around more often." Adri laughed.

"You have the day off tomorrow because you have one of those adoption seminars right?" He asked her curiously as he leaned back against his car. Adri nodded.

"Yeah I have to be at the seminar by 2 and that should last a couple hours, the last seminar I have to go to is next week. So I got to start packing up my things for the move this weekend." She told him sitting on her bike.

"Well it sounds as if you'll be quite busy, I'll leave you to it then." He flashed her his usually charming smile before heading into the CBI building.

It was late, if it wasn't for the large amount of dark storm clouds that flew glumly over the sky, the sun would have almost completely disappeared from the horizon. Adri was sitting on the couch in her living room. Half-mindedly packing things into large cardboard boxes, as she watched a re-run of one of her favourite television shows. At the moment she was very unaware of her surroundings, but as the clouds began to rumble, she dropped what she was doing and immediately went into her defensive routine.

Jane couldn't stop the urge to turn his car around when he heard the first thunder boom loudly in the sky. He had been heading home, which didn't happen often, when he noticed the dark clouds and instantly thought of Adri. How she would be curled up somewhere crying at the loud noises, and the thought made him ache. So he turned around speeding into the direction of her house.

He knocked on her door, swaying lightly back and forth on her front step. After there was no response he carefully tried the door handle which was unlocked, and he headed inside. "Hello, Adri, anyone here?" He called out, with no prevail. He wandered his way up to the second floor of the house, watching as the lights flickered and went out as the power disappeared. It was nearly pitch black as he walked, he found a bedroom and peered inside. This was her mother's room; he could tell by the horrible paint job Adri had done trying to cover up the Red John Smiley that had stained the wall. He walked over to another bedroom; clothing was strewn about the room. He couldn't help but smile softly with the knowledge that Adri's room was extremely messy and cluttered. You know what they say about women with messy bedrooms. Jane noticed that the closet door was slightly ajar; he cautiously went over to investigate. He opened the closet door and there, draped in a blanket, was Adri curled up into ball crying.

Adri looked up when she felt a presence in the room, and was more than happy when she saw Jane staring back at her. He helped her up and led her back downstairs to the couch. Adri was beginning to think that everything was going to be okay, but that was interrupted by another loud boom that sent her hands over her ears and her face pushed into the couch. "Adri, it's going to be alright." He told her, taking her hands away from her ears. "You don't need to be afraid, alright." Jane moved her so that she was laying out on the couch her head snuggly in his lap. Everything came easy to him as he stroked her hair; it was the same thing he would do to his daughter Charlotte after she had a nightmare. "It's alright, just listen to the sound of my voice and nothing else." He hushed softly.

In his mind he was still trying to figure out why he was so compelled to come. He understood that she would have been scared. That she would need someone. Why was it that he decided to be that someone? He looked down at Adri's now sleeping face; it was then that he realized the predicament he put himself into. He came into her house without permission, and put them both in a rather awkward situation. Jane didn't dare move, for fear that he would wake her up. He had a feeling that Adri would probably yell at him when she woke up, but for now he just adjusted the blanket around her, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adri's eyes fluttered open, and the world around her began to put itself in focus. She felt warm and safe, it was then that she remembered last night. She slowly sat up and was slightly shocked at the man she had been sleeping on. How did Patrick Jane even get into her house? She must have forgotten to lock the door. She thought to herself. Adri placed the blanket she was wearing over Jane and made her way into the kitchen. The clock displayed the time to be ten o'clock. She was surprised she had gotten to sleep at all, let alone during a storm. But Jane had worked some sort of magic, it felt like a dream in her mind. Adri silently made her way upstairs so that she could have herself a shower.

Jane, opened his eyes, his heart dropped a little when he noticed that Adri was no longer sleeping soundly in his lap. He smiled when he noticed that she put her blanket on him. He felt like that was a good sign that she wasn't mad at him for practically breaking into her house. He could hear the sound of water running upstairs. Jane stood up and did a small stretch, before deciding to go on a small hunt for food.

After about 15 minutes, Adri had finished her shower and gotten dressed into something nice for the seminar she had today. She smiled as the smell of melted butter, and eggs filled her nose. Adri followed the smell to the kitchen, and loved the sight before her. Jane had taken her mother's apron and was wearing it proudly as he dished out scrambled eggs onto two plates, which already had toast with butter placed on the sides. Jane smiled at her as she took a seat at the kitchen table. He placed a plate in front of her, and then sat down across from her at the table with his own. It was then that Adri noticed that she basically hadn't stopped smiling since she had woken up, which was a strange thing for her. Not wanting Jane to notice, she straightened her face.

"I apologize for basically breaking into your house." Jane stated nervously. "It was just that, I know how you are with storms, and I got a little worried. I did knock though." Well so much for the straight face act, Adri couldn't help but smile. He actually thought she was going to be mad at him for helping her.

"I uh a-actually wanted to thank you for that." Adri began nervously. "I really needed someone, and I'm glad you were there for me." She stared down at her eggs as she spoke not wanting to look Jane in the eyes. She took the opportunity to take a bite of the eggs. Adri had never tasted anything like it before, she's had scrambled eggs on numerous occasions but the taste was so different. "This is really good." She looked up at Jane and he was just looking at her with a smile.

"I'll always be there if you need me to be." Jane told her. Her face turned a bright red, he had no idea what he was doing to her. Being nice and sweet to her, flashing that smile of his. The more Adri thought about it, the more she realized it kind of hurt, knowing that what she wanted was right in front of her but she couldn't have it. She hadn't noticed that she had begun to frown until she saw the curious look on Jane's face. Adri took her fork and stuffed as much egg as she could into her mouth. By the time she had finished her plate of eggs and toast Jane was only about halfway done.

"Thank you for the breakfast." Adri was now sitting on the counter, leaning her face into her hands.

"It was the least I could do." He finished his breakfast and put his plate with hers. Folding the apron, he walked over to Adri who sat up straight in response. "You have that seminar today, I was going to ask if I could come with you?"

"I don't see why not." Adri responded relaxing a little. Jane was noticing how tense she had suddenly gotten. She was acting a little strange, he actually found it kind of cute. Jane was happy she hadn't said no, he had nothing to do, and he enjoyed spending time with her.

Jane, brought Adri with him when he went to change his clothes at his house. Adri waited patiently just inside the doorway of the house for him, as he changed upstairs. The house seemed sad and dreary, she knew he barely spent time there, most of the time he just stayed at work. It made her sad, knowing this was the house he had shared with his wife and child.

She could make out a piano, within the darkness of the living room. Adri was going to walk over, but Jane had returned all changed and cleaned up. Jane had a large smile on his face, as he walked over to Adri. "What's with smile?" She asked him.

"I'm just excited." Jane answered her opening the door for her so they could head back into the car.

The two of them headed to the seminar, the first half was the boring part. Going over more stuff about children that she already knew. It felt repetitive, and it probably would have bored her to sleep if Jane hadn't been whispering his deductions about the other people in the room with her. Adri ended up thoroughly enjoying herself. The second half was the part she looked forward to the most, the time she got to spend with Alice. She knew that Alice would be extra excited that Jane was there with her as well.

Alice ran up to Adri and hugged her tightly, she smiled and hugged Jane once she noticed him there.

"Did Patrick tell you the secret yet?" Alice asked her, looking at Jane for approval. He made a 'sh' motion with his finger.

"No he hasn't, are you going to tell me?" Adri asked in return.

"No I can't do that or else it wouldn't be a secret anymore silly." Alice chimed. "Hey can we go get ice cream and go to the park like last time?" She added changing the subject.

"I don't know I'll go ask, you wait here with Patrick." Adri left the two of them alone while she went to talk to one of the workers.

"How come you haven't told her the secret yet?" Alice asked him. Jane smiled at her.

"I don't think either of us are quite ready for the secret to come out yet." Jane told her.

"You make it sound like it's a bad secret. What's bad about Adri making you feel like a better person?" Jane had moved into a sitting position and Alice sat down in his lap. He was reminded of the accident that had sent both Alice and Adri to the hospital.

_Jane's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, Adri was unconscious in the hospital bed in front of him. He had gotten permission to stay overnight, so it was quite late. The doctors said that it could be hours before she would wake up, but she should be okay. However, he disliked doctors of all kinds, and didn't trust them even a little. So he was sitting there worrying. Alice walked into the hospital room quietly. As he heard her footsteps he opened his eyes._

_"You're Mr. Jane right?" She asked him. Jane nodded._

_"Yes but you can call me Patrick. Shouldn't you be resting, you have to go into surgery soon right?" Jane motioned for her to sit in the seat next to him._

_"Yeah, I should be. But I just can't sleep. I wanted to see Mom- I mean Adrianna, so I snuck out." She told him._

_"I see, you're worried about her too." Jane let out a small yawn._

_"Why did you stay with her? Didn't everyone go home?" She asked him, a little confused. Jane looked at Alice, and smiled._

_"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but you got to promise not to tell Adri okay?" He told her. She turned in the chair so her whole body faced him, and she leaned in close to listen. She added a small nod in response. "Adri makes me a better person."_

_"I don't get it?" She frowned._

_"Well for a long time, I haven't been very happy. I use to be happy all the time, I had a wife, and a little girl like you, everything was perfect. Then I did something bad, and a bad man took them away from me. The same bad man took away Adri's family too. But ever since I met Adri, she makes me feel a little happy. She makes me a better person. Understand?" Jane tried to explain in simple terms what he was feeling, but at the same time it was difficult because he wasn't even exactly sure what he was feeling. Adri made him want to work harder, not just for him but for her as well._

_"My daddy use to say something like that about mommy and me. He said that mommy was the sun and he was the moon. The only reason why the moon is so bright, is because the sun is reflected off it. Without the light of the sun, the moon can't shine. Is it kind of like that?" Alice asked him. Jane was surprised at how intelligent Alice seemed to be. He thought about the analogy for a moment before replying._

_"Yeah, I guess that would be a good way to describe it."_

_"So do you love her then?" Alice questioned, trying to further grasp Jane's feelings._

_"I don't know."_

At the time Jane hadn't really put much thought into it. Adri had only just started with the Bureau, not nearly enough time to figure something like that out. But it was during that conversation with Alice that he decided he wanted to find out. Jane looked up as Adri made his way back over to the two of them. Alice jumped off his lap and ran up to her. "So can we go?"

"We have an hour to do with as we please. So ice cream and the park it is." Adri lifted Alice up into her arms and looked over at Jane. He seemed to only really be half there, like his mind was somewhere else. She walked up to him and with her free hand poked him in the forehead. "You coming, or are you just going to sit there staring off into space?" Jane looked up at her for a moment before smiling and standing up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Jane led them out and drove them back to the park where they had gone to before. They went and got their ice cream and ate it before they began to play games on the play structure.

"Patrick's it!" Alice squealed as she tagged Jane. Jane proceeded to chase after the both of them eventually tagging Adri. They played until their hour of time was up and she had to bring Alice back. They said their goodbyes and Jane took Adri home.

"Are you excited that Alice will be living with you soon?" Jane asked her as he pulled up to her place.

"Excited, nervous… worried." She answered.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure. A lot of things I guess. I'm worried that I won't make a good parent. I'm worried that I won't be able to give her all the attention she needs. I don't know whether I can do this. But at the same time, I feel like… none of that matters, because it's what I really want to do. I care about Alice, and I want to be there for her no matter what." Adri got out of the car and Jane followed behind her as she walked into her place.

"Well looks like you're going to be just fine then." Jane smiled.

"I also worry how not having a father figure will affect her, growing up." She added with a sad look. She grabbed two beers out of her fridge and handed Jane one who gladly took it.

"She doesn't need to not have a father figure. You should get out into the world, date." He suggested with slight hesitance. Jane found himself worried of her response.

"I told you. I don't date." She began. "And even if I did, I would spend my days paranoid of whether it was the right person for Alice. After what I've been through, I don't want something like that to happen to her. I'm afraid of getting blinded by love, and then because of that blindness put Alice or myself in danger." Jane could sympathize with her worries, having had first-hand experience with what happens when your family gets put in danger. Adri felt need to change the subject so she just went along. "Oh great, I still have so much packing to do for tomorrow."

"If you want I could help out. Like I've said, I haven't got anything better to do." Adri smiled at his response.

"I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the evening was spent packing, the rest of the team even ended up helping Adri the next day with bringing all her things to the new apartment, it was a relaxing time. Adri finally felt like she had a place where she belonged, where she was free to be herself and have no worries. It was beginning to look like the pieces of her life that once layed torn to pieces on the floor had made their way back to her. She couldn't have been happier. Which should have been Adri's first sign that something was bound to go extremely wrong.

"Bye everyone, thank you so much for all your help today." Kreggs told the team as they began to leave for the day.

"It's no problem really, it was a fun time." Van Pelt smiled as Rigsby and herself left together in Rigsby car. Cho gave a small wave and left in his own vehicle behind them.

"Unless we get called in early, we'll see you at work on Monday." Lisbon nodded, she looked over at Jane who was staring at Kreggs as he stood in the doorway. Kreggs hadn't even noticed that he was staring. "Jane are you coming?" She questioned.

"Uh actually, if it's alright with Adri, I'd like to stay a little longer." He responded. Lisbon gave a small look of confusion as she looked at the two of them. She could see that there was something between them, whatever it was it made her cringe a little inside. She didn't understand why, Lisbon had always enjoyed the company of both of them, Jane and herself had even grown really close over the time they've spent together in the CBI, but there was something about the two of them _together_ that just made her feel slightly unwell, like she had been lost and left behind.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kreggs smiled at him in reply.

"Alright, well then I'll see you both Monday." Lisbon plastered on her best smile and waved the two goodbye. The car ride home had been a long one, she couldn't help remembering how recent conversations with Jane always seemed to revolve around Kreggs.

_"What do you think about Adri?" Jane asked Lisbon. The question had come out of no where. Jane had just come into Lisbon's office and laid himself down on her couch like he normally did after a long day of work, they had just finished tying up any lose ends with the Lila Summers case when he posed the question to her._

_"You mean Kreggs?" _

_"Yeah." He sat up and looked at her._

_"What do you mean?"She looked at him questioningly._

_"Just like in general, any overall thoughts about her?"_

_Lisbon thought for a moment before answering. "Well she's nice, now that she's opened up of course. She's a great member of this team, and she seems to keep you in check. So I guess overall I just think she's a good person, despite her past." She paused a moment. "Why?"_

_"Oh I was just curious." He laid back down and just stared up at the ceiling._

Lisbon pulled into her driveway and walked into her place, tossing her keys on a nearby table and plopped down onto her sofa, and thought some more. She had noticed after that time in her office, Kreggs was the only thing he would talk about. It was at the point where Lisbon probably knew more about Kreggs than Kreggs did about herself. That's when everything seemed to magically click together in her mind. It had become clear to Lisbon that Jane had feelings for Kreggs. Her body seemed to slump down in sadness at the thought. The real question was though, did Kreggs have feelings for Jane too.

Lisbon wasn't as close with Kreggs as she was with Jane, she wasn't as close with ANYONE as she was with Jane. So it made it hard to determine whether or not she has feelings for Jane or not. Lisbon thought about it, she knew that Jane often accompanied Kreggs to her adoption seminars, which was a little bit weird in her book almost like they were already together.

What if they ARE already together, and they just haven't told Lisbon. What if she has been sitting here pining over Jane and wondering about his feelings towards Kreggs while they're having sex with each other right now. It would explain why he didn't leave with everyone else. Lisbon's mind began to panic, and then she stopped for a moment.

Jane may not be in love with Lisbon, but Lisbon was still important to him and Lisbon knew that. She knew that if anything like that were to happen between Jane and Kreggs, Lisbon would be the first to know. Lisbon began to re-rationalize everything in her head. She told herself that the reason he probably hasn't even told Lisbon he has feelings towards Kreggs is likely because a) although Lisbon has never been sure about what her feelings were towards Jane but she was sure she was obvious, and Jane probably didn't want to hurt her feelings, and b) he probably wasn't even fully aware of his feelings towards Kreggs himself. Lisbon began to relax a little, and began feeling a little silly over her reaction to the whole thing. Jealousy wasn't like her. She had herself a small drink before she headed off to bed, not wanting her mind to wander any further than it already had.

Morning came later than expected for Lisbon, usually there would be a call and she'd have to wrangle up the entire team to work on a new case. Today however her phone was silent. Usually Lisbon was fine with the silence, she rarely got a day just to herself, and so when she did have one she would revel in it. However something wasn't sitting right with Lisbon, so she decided to call up Jane. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and dialled the number she knew off by heart and waited. She waited until the phone went to voicemail before hanging up. Worry began to form in the pit of her stomach. She searched through her contact list and found Kreggs' number, she pressed talk and listened as her cell dialled the number. The phone didn't even let out a single ring, it went straight to voicemail. The worry grew, and Lisbon was out of bed and dressed in what felt like mere moments. Heading out to her car she drove straight back to Kreggs' new apartment.

The door was ajar when Lisbon got there, she pulled out her gun that she had brought in with her from her car, and walked into the apartment. Everything seemed to be in place, both Jane and Kreggs' phone were sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Lisbon walked down the hall towards Kreggs' bedroom and froze at her door. Lisbon started feeling a little like an idiot, what if she was right and what was behind this door was just two people who had feelings for each other, sharing a bed. Two people who couldn't have heard their phones going off or anything. Lisbon however was curious either way, she needed to know. So as slowly and quietly as possible she opened up the door, and what she found behind it was the most horrifying thing she could imagine.

No Jane, no Kreggs' only a bloody smiley face painted on the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Adri waved goodbye to Lisbon as they left, she wasn't sure why Jane had wanted to stay behind but it didn't matter, she enjoyed his company. She closed the door and the two of them headed back inside her new home. "Tea?" She questioned already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Was Jane's response as they headed into the kitchen.

"It's nice to have a place to call my own again, I haven't had one since I left the Police Department to help out my mom." Adri filled a kettle with water and then set it down on the stove to boil. "I feel like I've changed so much since then."

"Trauma does change people, some for better, some for worse, but there is always a change." Jane commented.

"I think in my case it was for the better, my step father would have never been arrested, I would have never joined the CBI, I never would have met the team, or you..." She paused for a moment. "And I most certainly wouldn't have adopted Alice."

"You never know, I'm sure you and Alice would have found each other." He assured her.

"I disagree, I always wanted children yes, but I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to save them from the life I couldn't even save myself from. So although I wanted them, I had decided I would never have one." She set up two teacups on the counter in preparation.

"Does this corelate with the no dating thing." Adri paused a moment thinking about Jane's words before giving a nod.

"That and the fact that I have trust issues, and people just never really liked me, I'm not likeable I guess. I remember in highschool there was this kid probably one of the most least popular kids in school, his name was henry, I had English with him and he was always sweet and kind to me so I asked him to prom. He agreed, but when we got to the prom it turns out one of the cheerleaders had paid him to bring me and then lead me into broom closet where they had set up so I was drenched in chocolate milk. It was horrifying." Adri half laughed at the old memory, the kettle whistled and she prepared the teas, setting them on the table where they were sitting. When she looked up at Jane her heart began to pound the way he was looking at her, the look of someone who was hanging onto every word she said, of someone who was actually listening. In that moment every part in her body told her to tell him how she felt and just accept any consequence that came with it. Every part except her brain, which in the end convinced her that if she told him it would ruin the friendship that she relied on so much for comfort.

"Well I don't think you're unlikeable." Jane smiled at her, causing her to blush lightly.

"Well of course you don't, you are my friend after all." Adri laughed telling herself that he was only saying it as the friend he knew he was. Jane seemed slightly saddened by her words, which confused her. She didn't have much time to think about it more thoroughly though as her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Miss Kreggs we have an emergency down at the adoption clinic." Came a female voice on the other end of the phone. Panic spread throughout her entire body, she stood up and walked into the living room, Jane following behind her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? What happened?" She tried her hardest to hold herself together through the call. There was dead silence on the phone. "Hello?!"

"It's Alice, Miss Kreggs, she's been kidnapped." Adri didn't wait to hear another word she hung up her phone and placed it next to Jane's on the coffee table.

"Keys, keys, where'd I put my friggin keys!" She shuffled through her things searching for her motorcycle keys.

"Adri, what's wrong? What's going on?" Jane asked her confused.

"We've got to go, we've got to go now." She found her keys in her mail holder at the front door, she was barely even thinking straight, she headed right out the front door and headed straight to her motorcycle, Jane frantically trying to keep up with her. They both put on helmets before Adri began speeding in the direction of the adoption clinic.

Jane knew that trying to talk to Adri right now was useless, something had her spooked and there was no getting through to her, but when they pulled up to the adoption clinic he knew that something was beyond wrong.

Adri headed straight inside, she went up to the lady at the reception and she grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded. Jane quickly ran up behind her and pulled her away from the now frightened woman. The woman picked up her phone and quickly paged for Alice's worker to come to the front desk. Jane turned Adri so that she was facing him, his heart nearly breaking at the tears that were streaming from her puffy red eyes. She was frantic, and he knew that calming her down was the only way they were going to solve whatever problem they were facing.

"Adri look at me." He told her, it was as if she couldn't hear him, she was searching the room for something he was guessing wasn't there. He grabbed the tip of her chin softly and made her look him in the eyes, as soon as their eyes locked he knew that she had already calmed down a little. "Listen to me Adri, the only way we can do this is if you are all here, and right now you are everywhere, you need to calm down." He moved his hands to her cheeks, and began softly moving his thumbs to help wipe the tears from her face. Slowly she stopped crying and had calmed down.

"Patrick I-" She had begun to speak but was interrupted, when Alice's worker had finally arrived, she was carrying two envelopes in her hand.

"Finally, can someone please tell me what's happening?" Jane asked. The woman nodded.

"We went to check on Alice on our normal rounds and she wasn't there, originally we thought she was just back up to her old shenanigans but we found an envelope on her bed. It told us not to call the police or she would be killed, but to inform you immediately and to give you two these." She handed each of them an envelope, one with Ms. Kreggs written on top in red ink, and the other with Mr. Jane in the same ink.

"How'd they know you'd be with me?" Adri questioned, she watched as Jane opened his envelope which contained a small post-it note in it.

"Not they... he." Jane spoke in a slightly angry tone, he turned the post-it note so Adri could see. In red permanent marker was nothing but a smiley face. She couldn't respond, so she just opened her own envelope which had a long thin strip of paper in it. On the paper was 'Abandoned mill off route 10'.

"Is this where he has her?" Adri asked, looking to Jane.

"It's more likely a trap, then where he has her." He responded. "Either way, Red John will be there, so let's go." Adri nodded in agreement, they both left the clinic leaving the two women scared and confused.

The sun had just begun to set when they finally reached the only mill they were able to find off route 10. The place looked like an oversized metal barn. The two of them walked towards the building but stopped when Adri froze. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

"What, what's the matter?" Jane asked.

"We can't go in there, I haven't got my gun with me, and I sure as hell don't think you're carrying one. We can't just waltz into a more than clear trap unarmed." Adri began to pace.

"We'll just call for back up then, I'm sure it won't take them too long to get here." Jane suggested. Adri nodded in agreement, she began searching her pockets for her phone, and let out an aggravated sigh when she realized that she had left it at home. "I left it on the coffee table, it probably wouldn't have been much use anyway now that I think about it, it was almost dead when we left. What about you, where's your phone?" Jane let out his own sigh of aggravation.

"I left it back at your place." Adri's head was beginning to spin again but she took deep breaths to keep her focus.

"Well it looks like I'm going in unarmed, you wait out here in case a car drives by, you can use their phone to call for back up. Alright." She commanded.

"Adri I can't let you go in there on your own." Jane told her sternly.

"No, you can, and you will. Alice is my responsibility and I just can't sit here and wait. But I am going to NEED back up. So you need to promise me that you'll stay here and watch for cars." Her eyes were welling up again but she refused to let any tears fall, she needed to be strong. "I am trusting you Patrick, as my friend, you need to promise that you won't come in until back up is here. Okay?" Jane looked into her eyes with such sadness before he nodded.

"I promise."

With those as his last words, Adri entered the mill, with extreme caution. Inside was dark and quiet, she was thoroughly regretting the fact that she had originally acted so impulsively. If she had been calm she would have remembered her phone, her gun, and maybe even a flashlight. Adri's eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness, as far as she could see there was no one around. "Why would he bring us here, if there isn't anything here?" She huffed. As she walked the sturdy floor made a hollow sound beneath her feet, curious she felt around the floor and found a metal handle. "Found you." Adri moved so she could lift up the handle to reveal a door that opened to a staircase that went deep below the mill. She was hesitant, Adri knew that heading down the stairs on her own, was a terrible idea and was totally against protocol. But that didn't matter, she needed to make sure Alice was safe. She made sure to leave the door open so that the others would know that was where she had went, for when Jane got them there. With one last sigh of regret she headed down the staircase.

Jane stared at the highway anxiously awaiting for a car to pass by, but the road was dead. Every moment that he stood there his worry increased. He was thinking back to their conversation earlier, and the one more recent, both times Adri had specifically called him her friend. Which he definitely was, but when he heard her actually say it, it seemed to hurt him a little, made him wonder if that was the only way she thought of him. He was a master Mentalist how is it that he couldn't tell something simple like how she feels about him. Jane decided that the next time he saw her he would ask her himself. It wasn't even another five minutes of torturous waiting before he decided that he couldn't just stand there any longer. He ran into the building looking for her. "Adri?" He called out, when there was no reply he found the open door in the floor and took the stairs down.

The stairs lead to a basement, the walls made of cement. It was cold, and the air smelled damp, the only sound was of dripping water. Jane cautiously made his way down the main pathway. "Adri?" He softly spoke, his voice echoing through louder than he had intended. At the end of the pathway was a door that was sitting slightly ajar, when Jane looked more closely he saw a hand laying on the floor. He ran over and found Adri, laying on the floor unconscious. "Adri, I need you to wake up." Jane brought her head up and placed it in his lap, he tried to wipe the blood off her forehead. He looked around looking for whoever had hurt her, but before he could make another move he felt something hard hit him in the head and he blacked out.

Adri opened her eyes, trying to get herself to focus. Her whole body tensed up when he saw the two figures tied to chairs in front of her. Alice and Jane. She looked down at herself, her arms were tied down to either arm of the chair, and her legs to the front legs of the chair. She was getting extremely tired with being tied up. "Hello!" She yelled as loudly as she could, springing both Jane and Alice into consciousness.

"Adri," Jane gave a sigh of relief and looked over at Alice. "Alice, are you alright?"

"I don't know, my head hurts and I'm scared." Adri could see the tears forming in her eyes and her heart seemed to break at the sight.

"Jane, how'd you get down here you were supposed to wait and get help." She scolded him.

"I'm not sorry, I wasn't going to let you come down here and get yourself killed not having any backup." He stated. She looked at him sighing, she knew that he was just looking out for her but it didn't change the fact that he broke his promise, and now they were all stuck down there with no one even knowing they're really in any trouble.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Adri asked him, struggling with the rope that was digging into her skin as she tried to pull her arms out.

"I don't actually don't know." There was a fear in his eyes as he spoke. There was only silence for a moment before a man in a black mask entered the room.

"Oh look what I've got, a lovely little group you three." He stood in the center of the room taking a moment to look at each of them.

"Red John..." Jane huffed angrily.

"Very observant Mr. Jane. Old friend." He walked up closer to Jane looking him directly in the eyes.

"Why are we here?!" She questioned him her voice booming throughout the unfamiliar room, trying to get his attention away from Jane.

"Oh Adrianna, my lovely project, how have you been?" Red John hissed diverting his attention to her.

"I'd be better, if you had a bullet in your head." She smirked at him. He let out a small laugh, pleased with her response.

"I thought you would have been more grateful for all that I've given you, it doesn't matter though. Life changing decisions will be made, people will die, and all your CBI friends will get to see what's leftover. You see I stopped by your house and left them a little note while you were unconscious." Adri was filled with unease with his words.

"Why is Alice here, you have a problem with us not her." Jane piped up.

"She's incentive that you two will do as you are told. No harm will come to her as long as you behave... probably." Adri could feel his smirk emanating from behind his mask.

"You hurt her, and not even death with stop me from dismembering you alive." Her anger and worry seemed to flow together as she spoke. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She thought she had seen the last of the psychopath when he destroyed her family.

"Oh how I would love to see that." The mocking tone was very apparent and very aggravating to Adri's ear. She continued her attempts to break free from the ropes around her wrists by sheer force.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice spoke, trying to be strong through her terror.

"Because I can, child. Now I suggest you sit and just listen." He spoke softly but even so his voice still spread anxiety throughout them all. He went and tied a gag around Jane's mouth before he continued. "Adrianna..."

"It's Adri, you ass." She spat out tired of her full name echoing throughout his mouth, the sound was almost identical to when her step-father had used to call her that.

"Adrianna, little have you known that you have been my secret weapon this entire time." He continued, ignoring Adri's wishes. "You are the key to my victory, in completely destroying what is left of the soul that inhabits Mr. Jane."

"What are you on about, I would never do anything to hurt him ever." Her confusion seemed to just cause him more glee.

"That is exactly what I was counting on my dear." He pulled out a switchblade from one of his pockets and walked up behind her placing his glove covered hands on her shoulders. "I need you to tell me how you feel about Mr. Jane."

Adri's entire body seemed to freeze in place, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He whispered into her ear. She looked over at Jane who seemed to be just as confused and nervous as she was. Adri knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Mr. Jane is my friend." The half-truth exited her mouth with ease. Suddenly the switchblade was pressed harshly against her throat, so much she could feel warm blood begin to fall slowly from where the blade sat.

"I want the whole truth, or you die."

"Go ahead, I dare you. I'd rather die then give you anything you might want in this world." She was more than willing to die, she knew that Jane was smart enough to find a way to get himself and Alice out. Even if he wasn't she was more than sure that the CBI will find them soon, they were smart and skilled, and Jane was important to them.

"Didn't think I would have to use this threat so soon, I thought you understood." Red John moved away from Adri, she was relieved to have the pressure off her throat. But her relief was short lived as she watched him head towards Alice.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Her breathing became frantic as she began to mutter. "You stay away from her, you do not lay a hand on her. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her." Adri was defeated, she looked over at Jane and his eyes were filled with sadness. The whole situation must be bringing back old memories of his wife and child. Suddenly everything made sense to Adri, she understood what Red John had done and was doing.

Red John had forced the paths of Jane and Adri to come together when he attacked Adri's family. Somehow Red John knew that she would find her way to the CBI, and that Jane and her would have grown close. How he knew that she had feelings for Jane, she would never know or understand. Red John is trying to recreate the death of Jane's wife and child through Adri, and having Alice who came into the picture just added icing to the cake. He planned to kill both Adri and Alice either way. None of this had ever been about Adri, Red John just used an evil truth that she had as an excuse to bring the two of them together. She suddenly felt so used, and a little dirty for unknowingly been a working pawn in Red John's plan to hurt Jane. "Your plan isn't going to be as effective as you'd like it to." She stated to him as he placed the switchblade in his back pocket. She watched him closely he was standing right in front of Alice, facing Adri, as to show that he was fully prepared to change his mind at any moment.

"And why is that?" He crossed his arms.

"Because I am not them." Adri's voice was filled with sadness. She wasn't Jane's wife or his child, she doesn't mean as much to Jane as they ever will. It won't break him, Alice maybe, but not Adri.

"Just say what you must say." Red John seemed angry as he spoke, as if he almost believed that his plan wasn't going to work the way he hoped it would. Adri could feel Jane's eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up at him, she felt guilty that she was going to spend her last moments alive burdening him with her feelings. So she stared down at her feet and just let her heart speak.

"Patrick Jane is the greatest man I have ever known, he's funny, he's smart, he's a gentleman, he's good with children, he's also mischievous, and he doesn't like doing what he's told." Tears began to burn in her eyes as she went on. "He always manages to make the perfect cup of tea, and knows where all the best restaurants are. He's handsome and friendly, and I couldn't imagine how my life would have turned out without him in it. He cares so much for others, and he is the greatest friend anyone could ask for... and I am madly in love with him, and I don't want to spend any more moments in my life without him in it." She sniffled back the tear induced runny nose that was forming before looking up at Jane, she couldn't tell what he was thinking but she was sure that he was going to find some way to let her down that he doesn't feel the same way.

"Ah now doesn't that feel better, getting all that off your chest." Red John rushed over and placed an identical gag to Jane's in her mouth. "Now I'm going to let you two wallow in all that's happened while I go and grab some special tools. Maybe young Alice here can tell you a story or two while I'm gone." Alice glared at him with the mention of her name, and she watched him closely as he left the room. Once the metal door to the room had closed, and a small click was heard she revealed the switchblade from Red John's back pocket in her hand.

"Mmmfhfphfohfmm." Adri tried to speak, wondering how Alice had gotten the blade. Seemingly knowing what Adri was trying to say Alice responded.

"My ropes were loose enough that I could reach his back pocket and pickpocket him the way that Patrick taught me." She began to rub the blade carefully against the rope around her wrists. Adri shot Jane a look as if to say 'you taught her how to pickpocket'. She could see a small smirk form from behind his gag as he shrugged defensively.

"Alright let's get everyone untied then." Alice smiled as she stood free from her restraints with the switchblade still in hand. "Unless you guys would rather sit and mumble at each other."

She untied both Adri and Jane, who were to get right out of the building with Alice. The only problem was that the room they were in only had one exit, which only had one doorknob and it wasn't on their side. So they may have gotten free but they were still trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I need all three of you over here immediately, it's an emergency." Lisbon spoke sternly over the phone. She was still standing in Kreggs bedroom staring at the Red John smiley face that was staining the wall. "We need to find Jane and Kreggs before it's too late."

"_Yes boss._" Came three simultaneous voices. Lisbon had phoned Rigsby first and thankfully they all happened to be hanging out together. She wasn't sure she had the mental capacity to repeat herself more than once on the subject at hand. Lisbon hung up her cell phone and walked back into the living room and picked up the two phones that had been sitting on the coffee table. She looked at Jane's first the only activity it had in the past 24 hours was her missed call. Next was Kreggs' phone, she tried to turn it on but it seemed dead, she took a quick look around the room until she found the charger plugged into the wall on the other side of the room. Lisbon plugged the phone in and left it while she got a closer look at the apartment.

She was trying to think like Jane would, look for stupid, way out there clues, that would help her figure out what the hell was going on. The sight of two completely full cups of tea caught her eye from the kitchen, she walked over and wrapped her hands around each of the cups. They were both cold to the touch, it had to have been a long time ago that they were made, Lisbon noted. She turned her attention to the door as she heard footsteps enter through the front, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho all had concerned looks as they entered. "Okay good everyone's here." She let out a sigh of relief and everyone was awkwardly quiet for a moment. "I have no idea where to even start." She realized in a panic, her head was spinning with questions as she took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Boss, I'm sure we'll figure this out we all just need to focus." Rigsby stated. Suddenly Kreggs' phone began to buzz from across the room, Van Pelt walked over and picked it up placing the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Van Pelt asked.

"_Miss Kreggs, thank goodness we were beginning to worry that..._" The voice on the phone had a relieved tone to it. Lisbon interrupted the voice before it could complete it's sentence.

"This is Special Agent Lisbon with the CBI," The voice was quiet. "Do you have any idea where Kreggs is?"

"_Yeah, she's gone after whoever kidnapped Alice, she left from here about 12 hours ago, something about an abandoned mill off route 10. We've been trying to get a hold of her and Mr. Jane since they left because we weren't sure if we were supposed to call the police or not, seeing as they are police._" Lisbon immediately shot up from her seat and bolted out the door of the apartment.

"Uh thank you for your help." Van Pelt spoke hanging up the phone and heading out with everyone who were following closely behind Lisbon. They all headed out to their vehicles and drove away from the apartment building.

They were on the road for just over an hour before they reached the abandoned mill, Kreggs' motorcycle was parked in front of it. "They were definitely here." Lisbon stated exiting the vehicle and taking out her gun. "Rigsby, Van Pelt, I want you two to search around the perimeter, Cho and I will head inside to see what we can find." The two groups dispersed leaving Cho to follow Lisbon into the building.

Lisbon was crouched slightly, holding her gun firmly in front of her as she quietly made her way through the mill. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here in years." Cho commented looking around.

"Yeah it's a perfect place to hold someone hostage for that reason, plus there isn't another building for miles." She stopped and motioned Cho to look over at the open door coming out of the floor ahead of them, he returned with a small nod and they both moved forward inside. Their steps echoed as the walked down the main pathway, heading towards the only door in sight at the very end as they got closer loud murmurs could be heard from behind it. Lisbon motioned for Cho to hold his position as she put her ear against the door.

"There is no lock to even pick Patrick, no door handle no lock, so don't tell me to calm down when he could be back at any minute." The stern voice put a smile on Lisbon's face as realized who it belonged to.

"Kreggs, Jane, you in there?" She called already knowing the answer.

"Lisbon!" The two shouted simultaneously through the thick metal. Lisbon motioned again for Cho to get the door.

"It's locked, you guys better back up over there." Cho told them, both Lisbon and himself taking a step away from the door before he shot out the lock. When Lisbon opened the door she found Kreggs with her hands over Alice's ears to block out the sound of the bullets, and Jane with his usual large grin.

"I knew you guys would find us." Jane told Lisbon. Lisbon smiled and put her gun in its sheath, she tilted her head towards the walkie talkie on her shoulder before speaking into it.

"We found Jane, Kreggs, and Alice, meet us out front." She waited for a response, but no response came. The sound of gunshots above them, made them rush out of the room and out of the mill.

Adri followed Lisbon and the others out of the mill towards the gunshots, carrying Alice closely to ensure she safely made it out of the place. As soon as they hit daylight she placed Alice down next to her and ducked down behind some bales of hay that were close by. Lisbon was across from them peering out of the corner of the building to survey what was going on. There were three men, not including the man in the mask that she knew as Red John, with guns shooting at Rigsby and Van Pelt out in the hay field beside the mill. Cho walked up to Adri and handed her a gun. "It's probably best you stay with Alice so take this in case you need it." He told her taking out another gun for himself and following Lisbon as they slowly and stealthily made there way out into the field.

"You know maybe we should talk about what happened in there." Jane chimed cautiously positioning himself on the other side of Alice, peering over the hay.

"No we aren't going to talk about that because I am mad at you for breaking your promise." She remarked barely paying attention to him, focussing on the shootout in front of them. "You stay here with Alice, I need to help. I need to finish this."

"No, you stay here with Alice, I'll go. I am just as capable of killing that monster as you are." His face more serious than ever. "I should be the one to kill him."

"This isn't up for discussion." She retorted standing up and starting to walk away, but she stopped as Jane grabbed her hand.

"If you go out there and something happens to you, who will Alice have left?" He inquired. She was quiet, Adri stared down at Alice who was looked scared and confused, then she looked into Jane's sad yet vengeful eyes. She pulled her hand away and turned her back to him.

"She'll have you." She stated before running out into the field.

Adri held her gun pointed towards the ground as she knelt down for cover behind a pile of hay in the war zone that had once been a hay field. She knew she had to be extra careful because unlike her smarter less hot headed teammates she wasn't wearing a vest. She saw Van Pelt a few hay piles over, quickly checking that her route was clear she ran over to her. "Alright give me the details." Adri commanded.

"Four men, one in a mask, two of them are coming in from the east and two from the west." She stated pointing in the directions.

"Red John is the guy in the mask, which group is he in?" Adri requested.

"The west." Was her reply. Adri immediately set out towards Red John, she spotted him and was about to shoot at him when a shot from her left turned her attention. One of the other men had spotted her and was shooting at her she ducked behind a pile. Taking no time to catch her breath she looked out with her gun pointed and began shooting at the man. He was able to duck out of the way, Adri gave herself two cover shots before moving closer to the man by one hay pile so that she could get in a better shot. He had sneaked his head out from behind his pile and Adri had a perfect shot at him. But when she pulled the trigger nothing came out.

"Shit." Was muttered under Adri's breath, tossing aside the gun. "Out of ammo." The man hearing her snickered and began walking towards where she had taken cover.

"Aw, out of ammo. What a horrible reason to die." The man spoke. Adri began slowly making her way around the pile as he neared. The man was holding his gun right in front of his face, ready to shoot, he turned to where he expected her to be only to find that she was no longer there. Confused he turned around and was shocked to see her right in front of him. In one swift movement she pushed his gun straight into his nose knocking him unconscious. Taking his gun she continued towards Red John.

"It's over Red John, surrender." She exclaimed. Red John looked at her than back at Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho and Lisbon who now had the three other men including the unconscious one in handcuffs. "There's no where left for you to run." Her gun was steady in front of her pointed directly at Red John's head.

"I guess you are right. But that doesn't mean I can't have one last hurrah." He snickered. Adri looked at him confused, then he began lifting his gun towards Adri. Quickly she pulled her trigger, but it wasn't fast enough to stop him from pulling his.

Two shots rang simultaneously in the air, and two bodies fell to the ground.

_**A/N Next Chapter will be the last chapter, I will be editing and re-uploading all previous chapters before posting the finale. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Adri watched in horror as Jane fell to the ground in front of her. She hadn't even noticed him but he jumped in front of Red John's shot. Adri didn't even look over at Red John who had fallen dead to the ground, she crouched down ripping off the sleeve of her blouse and used it to put pressure on Jane's stomach wound. "Patrick." Her voice choked as she brought his head into her lap.

"I know you are still mad at me for breaking my promise." He murmured his voice hoarse and weak.

"No, no, nevermind that, I'm not ma..." She told him through her tears before he interrupted.

"No let me finish. I know you are still mad at me for breaking my promise, but I had a legitimate reason for doing so." He began. "You made me promise as your friend, and the truth is I don't want to be your friend." Adri's heart sunk into the ground with his words, she knew this was coming especially after her whole confession thing. He was probably going to tell her how she was such a bother and needed to get over herself or something along those lines. "Adri I..." Jane's eyes closed and her whole body began to panic. Suddenly everything was a blur, she could hear sirens and feel herself being pulled away from Jane's barely breathing body, she was absent mindedly calling out for Alice. It wasn't until Alice was in her arms that she began to feel solid again.

"Alice I am so glad you are okay." She let out a small sigh of relief as she hugged her tightly.

"Is Patrick going to be okay?" As Adri watched what she finally could recognise as an ambulance speed away with Jane in the back.

"I don't know." She told her quietly, the worry in Alice's face was hard to look at. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Lisbon walked over to the two of them.

"Red John has just been pronounced dead, we don't really have anything left to do here." The rest of the team seemed to collect with Lisbon as she spoke.

"Well if you don't need me, I'm going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Make sure Patrick is okay." She reported. Adri looked over at her motorcycle than down at Alice.

"Does anyone want to switch me rides, I don't feel like I can safely drive my motorcycle with Alice with me, when I'm like this." The suggestion led to both Cho and Rigsby chiming in at the same time.

"Rigsby have you ever even driven a motorcycle." Cho asked him.

"Uh, well no." Adri smirked a little as she traded her keys with Cho.

"Take good care of her alright." She stated buckling Alice into the back seat of the SUV.

"Can I at least ride with you?" Rigsby whined.

"No." Was Cho's response. With that Adri drove in the direction the ambulance had taken. Eventually she caught up with it and followed it to the nearest hospital. Both Adri and Alice had to wait for almost two hours in the waiting room while they operated on him, finally a doctor came out to give them news.

"Mr. Jane suffered from a gun shot wound to the stomach, we were able to sew him back and other than some discomfort he should be fine." Adri was filled with relief.

"Can we go see him?" Alice asked.

"He's been heavily sedated but you are welcome to wait with him until he wakes up. His room is just down this hall, the last door on the left." The doctor told them. With a nod, Adri and Alice hand in hand headed into Jane's room. Alice sat in Adri's lap in the chair right next to Jane's hospital bed.

"Patrick talked to me before he got hurt." Alice murmured sadly.

"Really, what did he say?" Adri asked her.

"He said if anything happened to him, that I could tell you his secret." She was playing with Adri's hair making little braids. "Does this count?"

"I think so, I'm not sure exactly." She sighed.

"Well I think it's okay to tell the secret." Alice stopped fiddling with Adri's hair and had small smile on her face.

"Alright what is it?" Adri tried to hold back the hint of excitement and curiosity that had been connected with this secret that the little girl and Jane had kept from her since just after they all met.

"You make him a better person." She told her. Adri, thought about the words for a moment before deciding on confusion as the emotion she seemed to be feeling towards them.

"What's that even mean?"

"I wasn't sure at first either but I found out it's like the sun and the moon." Alice explained.

"The sun and the moon?" Adri inquired.

"You are the sun and Patrick is the moon..."

"The only reason the moon shines so brightly is because it's reflected from the sun." Patrick spoke up groggily finishing Alice's sentence.

"Patrick, how are you feeling?" She pulled the chair closer to the bed. "That was a stupid stunt you pulled back there." Adri was ready to start crying again.

"Can we talk about what you said earlier now? Because I have something I want to say." Jane told her.

"Would it be to late to ask if we could just forget about it?" She begged.

"No, you don't get it do you? Adri, I don't want to forget about it. Remember when I said I didn't want to be your friend? Didn't I just tell you about the sun and the moon? How is it not obvious to you what I'm trying to say?" He questioned her.

"I d-don't understand, I'm sorry." She stuttered. He propped himself on his elbow, Adri reached out to help him but he waved her away, so she placed her hands in her lap.

"Maybe this will help." He used his free hand to tilt her chin so that he could kiss her. The kiss lasted over a minute before Alice interrupted.

"So does that mean you love Adri?" She asked. Adri who was still slightly dazed from the kiss, suddenly realized what was being asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what that means." Adri's whole face lit up with his words.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Adri inquired.

"Why didn't you?" Was his retort.

"Good point." The two would have probably stared at each other for hours if the doctor hadn't come in.

"Ms. Kreggs there is a phone call for you at the front desk." The doctor stated.

"It's probably the adoption clinic, I haven't had a chance to talk to them yet. Alice you stay here, I'll be right back." She smiled and gave a small wave as she headed down to the front desk, where she was handed a landline receiver. "Hello?"

"Agent Kreggs, long time no see." It took Adri a moment to put the familiar voice to a face.

"LaRouche?" She was confused of why he was calling her.

"I needed to speak with you, Agent Lisbon told me I could reach you here. It's about your job here with CBI." He explained.

"Am I getting fired? Have I done something wrong?" She asked knowing full well there were probably at least a hundred things she had done since starting at the CBI that could get her fired.

"No, no, not exactly." He assured her. "Your trial period is about to reach it's end, and we would love to have you on the team full term. But the decision is ultimately yours to make, whether you want to stay with the bureau or not." Adri was shocked, she had completely forgotten that she was only there on a trial basis, she wanted to say yes then and there but then all that had happened passed through her mind. Working with the CBI was both dangerous and time consuming, not the greatest environment to be raising a child in. But at the same time, the CBI was how Alice and Adri crossed paths to begin with, and Jane too. Suddenly what she once thought would be the easiest decision she could ever make, became her hardest.

"Do I have to give you an answer right away?" Were the only words she could manage.

"No, but I expect a response no later than a week from now. I will talk to you then." LaRouche hung up and Adri was left in wonderment, her thoughts scattering around inside her head. She quickly made a call to the adoption clinic to let them know that Adri had gotten Alice back safe and sound, and that she would return her later that evening. She then returned to the room, where she found Alice and Jane whispering to each other.

"You two talking about me again?" She joked.

"How'd you know?" Alice laughed in response.

"We were just talking about maybe the three of us going out to dinner once they let me out of here. Which I hope is soon." Jane smiled at her.

"Patrick Jane, are you asking me on a date?" She picked Alice up from her seat and sat in it returning Alice to her lap.

"Why yes, yes I am." He looked at her and she couldn't help but smile back with a small blush.

"I would like that very much."

A lot happened within that week, Adri told Jane about the choice she had been given. Of course he told her to do whatever made her happy, as long as he still got to see her. They both went on their first official date together, it went perfectly of course. Adri had to get out the paints and paint over a smiley face for the last time. Alice's adoption was finalized and she moved into Adri's apartment. Adri sold her motorcycle and got herself a nice car. Finally she had even made her decision that she would tell LaRouche. She hadn't told anybody what her decision was, and at the end of the week she headed into LaRouche's office and told him.

"So Agent Kreggs, what is your final decision?" He asked her.

"Well it's kind of a compromise really, you see originally my issue was, I love my job and it pays well, so if I leave I may not be able to find another job as great as this one to help provide for Alice and I, but, my job is dangerous and takes up a lot of time." She told him. "So I was wondering if I could maybe work part-time or at least have more of a say on which cases I take and when I get home, as well as have a body guard for my daughter paid for by the bureau?"

The room was silent, she really expected him to say no, she was asking for quite a bit for someone they didn't even necessarily need. If Adri wasn't able to get these things in writing she would leave the bureau to find a more mediocre job.

"I think that's do-able." LaRouche stated.

"Really?" Adri asked surprised.

"Yeah I will have my secretary print you out a contract, just wait a few minutes and you can sign it on your way out." LaRouche told her motioning for her to leave.

"Thank you so much sir, you won't regret this." Adri was practically leaping with joy as she walked out of his office and over to his secretary. The whole team was waiting for her there.

"So what's the verdict? Stay or go?" Van Pelt asked her.

"I'm staying with the Bureau." Adri responded with a smile. The team seemed overjoyed with her news, especially Jane. He handed her a cup of tea and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She smelled the tea and let out a sigh of delight. "Mmmm, Earl Grey." With that she took a sip of her tea, and after signing the contract LaRouche had made for her, everyone went out for dinner to celebrate.

THE END

_**A/N Thank you all for reading to the end. I want to inform you that I will be adding oneshots for random moments that Kreggs and Jane have together, some even with Alice. I am open to suggestions/requests for any scenes or scenarios you may want to see with them. So again thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned for whatever else Kreggs may bring.**_


End file.
